Un paso Importante
by XoniXD
Summary: El único aprendiz que faltaba en la nueva orden de élite de Athena, se ha negado a cumplir con sus responsabilidades. Pero Shiryu tiene un plan, le dará dos meses para pensarlo mejor. Sin embargo una par de complicaciones se presentan en el camino mientras todo el Santuario se pregunta ¿Donde está el aprendiz de Aries?
1. Escalando

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya recae en la autoría de Masami Kurumada. El siguiente texto Narrativo va dirigido de un/una fan para fans.

* * *

**Escalando**

Ciertamente su vida había cambiado. Vivía como quería, explorando el mundo y visitando lugares que, quizás, sólo los dioses habían visto. Era todo un jovencito, independiente, inteligente y no se podía negar que era muy influyente. Sus cabellos rojos lo hacían ver como un chico rebelde, su piel se había vuelto pálida y sus ojos claros daban señal de su bondad. Los años le estaban haciendo bien. Sin embargo, vivía huyendo de sus responsabilidades, aunque eso poco le importaba. De vez en cuando se paseaba por el orfanato, saluda a Miho, compartiendo sus aventuras con los niños y recorriendo la ciudad.

Él, prácticamente, se había olvidado del santuario y de su rango de aprendiz. Quizás hacia mal, pero nadie estaba ahí para decírselo. Claro, tampoco había alguien para decirles los grandes cambios sufridos en el santuario. Quizás ese había sido el principal error...

Fue un día cualquiera, iba camino al orfanato. Sólo pasaría a saludar y _a otra cosa mariposa_, pues al siguiente día iba a aventurarse a otro gran viaje lleno de emoción y… ¡Emoción!

Como era de esperarse, los niños se divertían jugando en grupos y riendo. Otros gustaban de los deliciosos postres que preparaban las encargadas del orfanato. Le recordaba a sus primeros días viviendo ahí, claro, no era cosa de todos los días ver un niño con dos puntos en vez de cejas o con poderes sobrenaturales, quizás eso lo hizo tan "popular". Exacto, tan popular que un grupo de matones lo perseguían para golpearlo.

Ya no recordaba la última vez que había pisado aquel lugar, ahora lo veía tan diferente y a la vez tan… clásico.

Mientras caminaba recordó la última vez que vio a sus amigos. Tenía 10 años, todo un muchachito valiente, fuerte, sano, apuesto… aunque ninguna aprendiz de caballero femenino notaba ese detalle. Se encontraba en el santuario, que por cierto estaba desolado y triste, preparándose para obtener la sagrada armadura Dorada de Aries, lo cual conllevaba una gran responsabilidad. Obviamente un niño de su edad no podía soportar mucha presión, llegado el momento que veía todo tan monótono que se cansó de esperar aquel día en que se convertiría en Caballero de Athena, después de todo era un "estúpido" sueño más que agregar a su lista de ilusiones.

En aquella época la primavera estaba en su apogeo, veía a las aves volar a donde querían, tan libres y despreocupadas, sentía envidia. Deseaba ser como ellas, volar sin rumbo…

¡Claro que podía! Lo haría, era momento de extender sus alas a un nuevo amanecer, una nueva vida. Como era de esperarse nadie lo apoyaba, nadie excepto Athena, o Saori como la llamaba.

"_Si esa es tu decisión, puedes irte. Pero recuerda que este será tu hogar y siempre serás bienvenido, Kiki. "_

Esas palabras se quedaron en su corazón, gravados cual cicatriz. La despedida fue triste, tenía la sensación de que nunca más volvería a ese santuario y que nunca más vería a sus amigos, pero los llevaba presentes en su mente y alma. Se despidió de su maestro que en ese entonces se encontraba encerrado en el sello de los dioses y el único recuerdo que tenía de él era la gran estatua que moldeaba los cuerpos desnudos y las caras, que evidentemente reflejaba sufrimiento, de los Santos dorados y el antiguo Patriarca.

En fin, creció sin ver a sus amigos, viajo por todo el mundo, vivió intensamente y olvido por completo que era un aprendiz, aunque muy en el fondo lo sabía. Evitó a toda costa ir a Jamir y también evitó el santuario. Su vida estaba yendo por buen camino, era interesante vivir sin un hogar establecido. Sentir el viento soplar y cubrirte completamente, ver los hermosos lagos aún no descubiertos por la humanidad, y completamente cristalinos. Los bosques frondosos que le brindaban calor, las enormes montañas cubiertas de nieve, tan blancas y puras… ¡Era simplemente hermoso!

_Ojalá y esa felicidad dudará para siempre…_

Se acomodó los cabellos para ampliar su campo visual y dio un paso dentro del orfanato. Caminó lentamente hacia el salón donde Miho solía descansar. Ahí se reunían los niños mayores para jugar a las cartas o algún juego de mesa. Era un lugar acogedor y con un calefactor que hacía sentirte como en la cama, claro, en épocas de invierno. Por lo demás, era el lugar idóneo para comer en grupo mientras veían algún dibujo animado en televisión o simplemente hablar. Las paredes ahora tenían un recubrimiento de pintura azul y aquella puerta de madera, que hace unos años estaba apolillada, ahora era una fina puerta de caoba. Sin embargo, aquella esencia de amor que se respiraba en el lugar no había cambiado.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y antes de llamar puedo escuchar unas voces, aparte de la voz de Miho…

—…Fue por eso que Saori nos envío aquí.

¿Saori? ¿Athena? ¿¡Saori, Athena!? ¿¡Por qué Athena había enviado a ese hombre!? ¡¿Por qué había enviado a esos hombres?!

—Exacto, necesitamos de él. Es el único que no se ha presentado—dijo otra voz.

Kiki ya se estaba preguntando quienes eran, de cualquiera manera tenían que ser caballeros de Athena, de otra manera no sabrían de la existencia de Saori… ¿O sí? Claro, sí lo pensaba bien, la señorita Kido era la joven más adinerada de todo el continente. Pero, ¿A quién se referían? ¿_Quién _no se había presentado? ¡¿A _qué_ no se había presentado?

Se asomó por una de las ventanas con sumo cuidado pues no quería interrumpir la tan "interesante" conversación. Evidentemente sospechaba el motivo de la visita de aquellos hombres. Y por su bien, rogaba a los dioses que no sea lo que creía que era.

Sentados alrededor de un mesita redonda, tomando café, se encontraban los cinco caballeros de bronce: Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki. Eran ellos, sus amigos, quizás las únicas personas que en un primer momento decidieron brindarle apoyo luego de la muerte de su maestro. Habían madurado, sus facciones se eran más masculinas y estaban más altos. Miho les sonreía gentilmente, mientras trataba de cambiar el tema de conversación. Muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus cabellos rojos se agitaron con el viento, muy inusual considerando que estaba dentro de una casa.

—Han sucedido cosas realmente increíbles y maravillosas. El santuario estaba recuperando su esencia.

—Es por es que Saori requiere de su presencia como aprendiz de Aries—dijo Shiryu retomando el tema.

¿Volver al Santuario? ¿Regresar a ser un aprendiz? Bueno, técnicamente seguía siendo un aprendiz. Pero él no quería volver, no estaba entre sus planes hacerlo.

La sonrisa se le borro del rostro, sus ojos perdieron la emoción del reencuentro y la duda invadió su mente y conciencia.

— ¿Qué?—susurró para sí. Se sentó en el suelo alfombrado mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez aquella frase.

—Volverá al Santuario para cumplir su rol de aprendiz, claro, con nuestra ayuda podrá incorporarse lo más antes posible—habló Shun con su característica voz gentil.

—Necesitamos llevarlo lo más pronto posible, el Patriarca nos ha pedido expresamente que seamos nosotros—intervino Hyoga.

—A todo esto, ¿Dónde está el mocoso? —Le interrogó Ikki con autoridad.

—Lo siento, pero él no vive aquí. Regresa cada cierto tiempo… ¿Meses, quizás?—Miho, al igual que casi todo el grupo de bronceados, trataba de calmar los ánimos de Ikki que se veía muy apresurado en encontrar al aprendiz. De hecho, parecía estar preparado ante cualquier negativa del muchacho.

De inmediato las caras de los chicos cambiaron al notar que toda esa búsqueda llevaría mucho tiempo. Mucho, demasiado tiempo. Era necesario encontrarlo, y no lo decían ellos… ¡Lo decía el mismo Patriarca! Y ojalá y no se enfadase al saber que el chico estaba perdido y podría estar en cualquier lugar del mundo.

—Pero…Saori lo necesita, ¡Los santos dorados ya comienzan a preguntarse donde esta…! —expresó Shiryu.

_¿Santos dorados? ¿¡De que estaban hablando!?_

La cosa se ponía cada vez peor para Kiki. No sólo era el hecho de retomar el puesto, sino de saber que su maestro estaba _vivo. _

_¿En qué cabeza cabe no decirle nada el pobre alumno de unos de los Santos Dorados, que su maestro estaba vivo? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué diantres mandaron a cinco muchachos y no a su maestro?_

—Los santos dorados, digamos…

—Athena ayudo en su resurrección. Pero el tema es que necesitamos de Kiki…

En ese instante, en ese segundo, Makoto, uno de los niños del orfanato, llegaba para saludar a Kiki. Un saludo muy… ruidoso.

—¡Kiki! ¡Amigo! ¡¿Hace cuanto regresaste?... ¡Hey, no huyas!—claro, esos gritos confirmaban que el aprendiz estaba ahí.

O estuvo ahí, porque Kiki ya había tomado sus cosas y se disponía a abandonar el lugar. Seiya y compañía salieron del salón a toda prisa mientras veían a su "misión" huir por el patio trasero.

—¡Vuelve! ¡Queremos hablar contigo!—Gritaba el caballero de Pegaso mientras lo perseguía, y atrás suyo venían sus compañeros.

—¡Kiki! ¡Oye, no te vayas!

—¡Maldición! ¡Vuelve mocoso!

—¡Te dije que tú maldito plan no funcionaría, Shun! ¡Se escapo!

Y a lo lejos, el muchacho respondió con un:

—¡Están locos si creen que regresaré! ¡Tengo todo un viaje por hacer y una vida que disfrutar!

* * *

Aquel paseo por las calles de Japón lo habían dejado exhausto. Definitivamente esos muchachos habían mejorado, fue muy difícil perderlos de vista. Además, habían causado un par de accidentes en la vía pública, por lo cual fueron multados.

En fin, había llegado a orillas de la playa. Se tumbó sobre la arena y observó el cielo completamente despejado. Sólo quería descansar. Muchas noticias nuevas en el día ya le comenzaban a dar nauseas. Era muy pronto para pensar que haría, pero le dolía muy en el fondo haberse enterado de esa manera que su maestro estaba vivo. Hubiera preferido… pues no sabía, pero haber tenido que espiar una conversación para enterarse finalmente de eso, le causaba un gran dolor. No era adecuado, no lo era, aunque pensaran que seguía siendo un inmaduro, esos temas tan delicados no se hablaban con tanta soltura. Quizás había sido su culpa, pero ¿Y ellos? ¿Qué tenía ellos que decirle a Miho sobre la situación de santuario? ¿Por qué no al él? ¿Por qué no cerraron el hocico?

El enfado de Kiki iba más allá de aquella situación. Él demostraba su molestia de una manera muy peculiar, quizás vengativa… era un adolescente de todos modos. Su futuro era tan incierto como lo que cruzaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse mientras miraba al vacío. Estaba angustiado, no sólo por él, sino por lo que dirían los demás al saber que el _valeroso aprendiz de Aries _se había negado a volver y había huido como niñita. De seguro los nuevos aprendices tendrían la comidilla del día. Lo Santos Dorados murmurarían sandeces sobre su educación y su maestro… _un tema nuevo de que hablar._

Podía ver como las aves volaban por el cielo claro, muchas de ellas se separaban de la gran formación en la que planeaban y terminaban formando su propio grupo. Aunque sabía que terminarían perdiendo el rastro de su bandada y quizás morirían en la siguiente estación. _Todo era así…_

_Hasta la vida más desordenada tenía unas cuantas reglas que cumplir._

Su vida carecía de sentido si sólo pensaba viajar por el mundo. Pero le gustaba vivir así, por más peligroso, incierto y solitario que fuera, le gustaba. Pero también quería volver a ver a Athena, a su maestro... ¡A sus amigos!. Aunque la contraparte de todo eso era quizás: _¿miedo?_

* * *

Llegó de madrugada al orfanato, caminando a paso lento con la cabeza baja. Deseaba poder desaparecer y que nadie más supiera de él. Pero tenía muy claro que le era imposible, de todas formas lo encontraría algún día. Aunque claro, quedaría como un niño inmaduro que huye de sus responsabilidades. Pero no podía negar que vivir en esos escenarios naturales y sentir todas esas emociones que se mezclaban dentro de él era único. Tan perfecto que juraba que ningún otro mortal podría aguantar tanta felicidad.

Parecía que su decisión estaba tomada, no volvería al Santuario. Y que le perdonara Athena si es que hacía mal.

— ¡Aquí estas! —La voz de un joven hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos— ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! ¡¿Por qué te negaste a ir con ellos?!—aquel chico se tumbó sobre él y cayeron en la arena donde los niños solían jugar. Este lo zarandeaba con tanta fuerza que Kiki se preguntaba si es que no estaría ocurriendo un desastre natural.

—No estoy en condición de vivir en el santuario, Makoto—ese chico también había crecido. Era un muchacho gracioso, divertido e inteligente para las bromas. Sus cabellos desordenados, su piel morena y sus ojos acaramelados le daban una apariencia juguetona. Era increíble ver como sus ojos habían cambiado de color. De cualquier forma, estaba colmando su paciencia.

— ¿Qué no estas en condiciones? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú estas en muy buenas condiciones! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas negado?!

—¡Ya te dije que no estoy en condiciones de ser un aprendiz! ¡No quiero ir al santuario porque no me gustaba estar encerrado, no me gusta seguir tantas reglas! ¡Quiero vivir en libertad! ¡Después de todo es mi vida y no la de ellos! ¡Yo soy el que decide que hacer!—gritó ofuscado mientras empujaba a su compañero hacía atrás.

— ¡Makoto! —Se escucho la voz femenina. La voz de Seika. La chica había crecido mucho y no se podía negar que el tiempo le había favorecido. Su cabello largo y ondulado le hacía ver como toda una señorita de sociedad. Makoto se había encaprichado con ella, la amaba en secreto o por lo menos creía que la amaba. Eso hacía que Kiki se partiera de la risa recurrentemente—Déjalo ya, tiene razón, es su decisión si regresa o no al santuario.

—Pero Seiya y…

—Seiya no es el que toma la decisión. Déjalo en paz, supongo que el estará debatiéndose ahora mismo, es muy difícil para él—Makoto se quedo callado y asintió. Pero antes de dar por zanjado el asunto dijo:

— Piénsalo mejor, tienes muchas responsabilidades en ese lugar. Piensa que tienes a alguien esperándote. Muchas personas desearían estar en tú lugar.

Pero si muchas personas deseaban su puesto de aprendiz a Kiki poco le importaba. Tenía sus motivos.

La mañana llegó y Kiki se preparaba para irse del orfanato. Se había planteado miles de ideas, como olvidar el orfanato y omitir comunicación alguna persona cercana al santuario. Aunque la calidez del lugar hacía que volviera una y otra vez. Además, de vez en cuando se sentía muy sólo. Claro y necesitaba conseguir comida. Fuera de donde fuera.

Tampoco Shiryu se quedaría sin hacer nada. Él había llegado con el propósito de llevar a un aprendiz al santuario y esa era su misión ¡La tenía que cumplir! Fue entonces que una idea se asomo a su cabeza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces despidió a sus compañeros, ellos debían de ir al santuario y decir que el aprendiz de Aries esta confundido y que tendría que despejar su mente por unos dos meses. Obviamente los santos de bronce protestaron ante la idea de regresar sin nadie al santuario, además de lo descabellado que era puesto que el aprendiz iba a huir cuando estaba prácticamente en sus manos. Shiryu, sin embargo, les proporcionó la plena seguridad de que el aprendiz volvería, tan seguro estaba que les pidió que a la hora de charlar con Shion le transmitieran la misma seguridad. Eso, por supuesto, era peor pues si el aprendiz no se presentaba quedarían muy mal ante el Patriarca.

Partieron horas antes que Kiki se fuera.

Shiryu llamó a la habitación de Kiki, claramente con el propósito de conversar y plantearle su propuesta. La puerta se abrió lentamente y cuando el muviano confirmo que era el cabello Dragón no puedo evitar emitir un bufido.

—Sé lo que quieres, la respuesta es no. Ya te lo dije…—dijo Kiki al verlo parado en la puerta. Para su sorpresa Shiryu sonrío y soltó algo parecido a una risa. El ''aprendiz'' frunció el ceño y farfulló algo parecido a un insulto, muy grosero por cierto.

— ¡Vaya que has crecido! Y te pareces al viejo Shion…

— ¿Perdón? ¿Quién es…?

—El patriarca, el maestro de Mu. No bromeo, enserio te pareces un poco. Si tuvieras en cabello verde y te lo dejaras crecer un poco más —Shiryu soltó otra risa burlona—. Pero eres muy diferente a los dos, ellos son más pasivos y serenos. Tú… eres un caso diferente, aunque muy astuto. Además de impulsivo—pero lo cierto es que Kiki era la contraparte de aquellos dos hombres, bastaba con sólo convivir con él por un día.

— ¿Su maestro? Nunca me lo mencionó—de hecho recordaba al hombre que se suponía era el antiguo Patriarca, pero nunca le había mencionado su nombre...— Supongo que ya no importa, yo no seré el aprendiz que quieren y… ¡Demonios, Shiryu deja eso! —Kiki trato inútilmente de quitarle a Shiryu un peluche viejo.

—No hasta que me escuches.

— ¡Dámelo ya!—Era inútil, Shiryu era mucho más alto que él, condición que hacía sentir a Kiki un enano.

—Tengo un trato. Nos conviene a los dos. No te pido que aceptes esto, solo quiero que lo consideres—Kiki se mordió el labio y asintió con el ceño fruncido mientras tomaba asiento y se cruzaba de brazos—. Se que es muy difícil para ti todo esto, pero considera que no es sólo tu puesto como aprendiz. Kiki, hay muchas personas que te extraña, ya hasta te creen un mito. _''El aprendiz de Aries aparecerá cuando el peligro se acerque'' ''El aprendiz de Aries es un espíritu'' ''No aparece porque es el castigo de los Aries quedarse solos''_—Shiryu imitaba la voz chillona de los niños del santuario.

—No puedo creer que piensen que soy un espíritu—dijo Kiki claramente indignado—. Deja de hacer esa voz que me duelen los oídos.

—Todos estos años hemos vivido sin ti. Hasta los nuevos aprendices a dorados preguntan por tu persona, no es muy grato decirles que estas en un gran viaje cumpliendo una "misión".

—¿Cuántos años se supone que tienen como para creerse semejante mentira?

—Son de tu edad, un par de años mayores, pero ya no se tragan el cuento—respondió con soltura—. Y tú maestro… ¡Si lo vieras! ¡Es como si el aburrimiento lo consumiera por dentro! Además él también te extraña.

— ¿Y el punto es?

—No te pido que me des una respuesta ahora. Esta bien, has tu viaje, recorre lo que tengas que recorrer. Te doy dos meses para que pienses en esto. Deja atrás lo que te he dicho. No pienses en los demás, piensa en ti ¿En realidad estás seguro de dejar tu puesto? ¿Tienes la plena seguridad?

De hecho, Kiki no tenía muy claro que hacer con su vida. En algún momento tendría que pensar en el resto de vida, ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara a ser un anciano? ¿Moriría solo? ¿Moriría sin haber hecho algo en su vida? La vida era un juego de estrategia donde un movimiento en falso te podía costar muy caro. La situación ameritaba pensarlo, era un ring de boxeo: _''Por un lado, con un historial de risas y…risas, tenemos a la libertad, diversión, viajes y distracción. Y por el otro lado, con un historial de felicidad y lágrimas, tenemos a la responsabilidad, deberes, lo correcto y el orgullo. ¡Que comience la pelea!''_

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? —Shiryu logró que Kiki saliera de sus pensamientos. El chico estaba apunto de ver quien ganaba la "pelea del siglo".

—No te prometo nada. Tienes la mitad de las posibilidades de que vuelva, pero... no lo sé. Considera esto como un sí… quizás.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y al mirar el reloj ya era medio día.

Kiki se despidió de Shiryu. Antes de salir dejo una carta en las manos del dragón, susurrando un _"Por si no vuelvo"_. Decidió que era hora de salir a la libertad, quizás por última vez. No lo sabía…

* * *

Al caminar por aquel lugar, casi desierto, se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien pudiera subsistir allí. Era un lugar helado, la temperatura estaba bajo cero. En tanto frío era imposible que un pequeño pudiera sobrevivir, por lo cual no era un lugar muy poblado. Bueno, sólo veía una que otra máquina de rastreo y lanchas. Se sentía un tanto aliviado de poseer un cosmos elevado, por eso había llevado tantos años de entrenamiento, para poder sobrevivir hasta en las condiciones más extremas.

Llegó el momento de hacer la tienda donde dormiría los siguientes dos meses. Su destino era claro, recorrer las cadenas montañosas que se erguían en el horizonte… a pie. Una tarea difícil para cualquiera que no llevará un equipamiento especial. Por supuesto que para él era como un paseo.

Ubicó su tienda cerca del pie de las montañas y exploró los alrededores para asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca de ahí. De cualquier manera, era imposible que alguien osara pasar por aquel lugar, por lo menos no muy seguido. Además su lugar de descanso estaba muy bien escondido.

Se sentó junto a la fogata que había logrado encender, después de mucho, y pensó sobre lo que haría en los siguientes meses. No, no se refería al recorrido que haría por aquellas montañas, hablaba de su decisión.

Shiryu le había dado dos largos meses para pensar bien que haría con su vida. ¿Y si quizás era una trampa? ¿Y si Shiryu andaba detrás suyo para esperar el momento en que pudiera llevarle a la fuerza al Santuario?

—Demasiado paranoico para mi gusto…

Era imposible. De cualquier manera, si Shiryu pensaba seguirlo, era una tontería. Además, al decirle que le daba dos meses para _recorrer lo que tenía que recorrer_ era como tentarlo a huir, cosa que no le convenía al caballero dragón. Agradecía ese gesto, pero no cambiaba en nada la encrucijada en la que se hallaba. Más que eso, era complicado tener todo ese tiempo para decidir, ¿Y si, digamos, cambiaba de opinión un día antes de volver? Eso desilusionaría a muchos, muchos.

¿Y qué hay de él? Por favor, era sólo un muchacho, demasiado joven para decidir y demasiado viejo que dejar el tiempo decida. Cada día iba adoptando el estilo de vida de un ermitaño, tan alejado de la gente y del mundo que ya casi no identificaba la nueva tecnología. Responsable, definitivamente no lo era. Era momento de aceptar que era un verdadero cobarde. Sí, además de eso un niño muy resentido con los que le hacían _daño_, pero era así y nada lo iba a cambiar. Por lo pronto, también era conformista, no le importa si vestía bien o no, o sí su cabello había crecido mucho, o sí vívida rodeado de majares y lujos. A él le agradaba su pequeña tienda, sus mantas de carnero y su pequeño peluche.

¡Estaba claro! No era su destino ser un caballero de Athena. ¿Cuándo se ha visto alguien _así_ ser parte de la orden de élite del Santuario? ¡Nunca!

Incluso aquellas personas que caminaban por ese minúsculo mercado se preocupaban por si tenía ropa nueva, o por sí las demás personas les veían bien. Muchos abandonaban el país cada días que pasaba. El gobernador de aquella ciudad se iba quedando sin grupos que movilizar y los que no podía huir por medios de transporte, se armaban de valor y cruzaban el mar en pequeños botes.

No era digno de llevar la armadura de Aries, de eso estaba muy seguro.

Ya era noche cuando sus cavilaciones llegaron a su fin y se dejo llevar por el sueño. Al siguiente día su viaje se tornaba más complicado. Debía descansar…

* * *

Por la mañana, lo primero que vieron los habitantes del Santuario de Athena fueron las figuras de los cuatro jóvenes que llegaban de su misión, con caras no muy alegres. Algunos estaba expectantes, otros indiferentes. De hecho no era algo muy importante eso de la llegada del nuevo aprendiz, pero aun así estaban un poco interesados. Es decir, no todos los días se veía a un pequeño aprendiz aspirante a Santo Dorado, de hecho, era más probable ver al Patriarca entrenar con algún caballero dorado. O verlo desnudo, para el gusto de las caballeros femeninos que adoraban al guapo, fuerte, talentoso y amable su ilustrísima, el Gran Patriarca Shion de Aries.

Los cuatro amigos rodearon la Casa de Aries, para su propio bien, y continuaron su camino, tratando de rodear también la casa de Piscis pues Afrodita no era el más gentil de todos los muchachos dorados. Además, mencionar _aprendiz_ en su presencia, lo creyeran algunos o no, era como darle el gran susto del día. El caballero dorado de Piscis aún no se recuperaba de aquella ocasión en la que tuvo que enterarse por sus propios medios que tenía un niño a su cuidado. Era cierto, nadie había sido tan amable de avisarle.

—¿Se supone que debo dejarlo pasar?

—Sí… venimos con noticias para Shi… para el Patriarca.

—Es sobre el aprendiz…—Afrodita se mostró ceñudo—de Aries. Nos vemos luego.

—Claro… Andrómeda—susurró entre dientes mientras se disponía a continuar con su habitual ronda de vigilia por los Doce Templos.

¿Qué es lo que le dirían a Saori? ¡¿Cómo se lo dirían al Patriarca?! ¿Cómo le explicarían la ''estúpida'' idea de Shiryu? No iba a ser fácil decirle que el aprendiz se tomaría su tiempo para decidir si regresaría finalmente o se quedaría jugando en su mundo de libertad y tranquilidad, como si no tuviera responsabilidades. Y siendo realistas, era poco probable que el mocoso regresara.

Los santos plateados que cuidaban la entrada al treceavo Templo mostraron una pequeña sonrisa al saber de la inconclusa misión de los cinco caballeros favoritos de Athena. Además de dejar en claro que Shion estaba irritable.

—¡Esa lagartija me la va pagar si es que salimos vivos de esto!—gruñó Ikki mientras se adelantaba.

—Ya cállate, Ikki. Si hubieras sido más listo no habrías cometido faltas a la autoridad y ahora estaríamos volviendo con Kiki—exclamó Hyoga.

—¡Tú cállate! Fuiste al primero en ocasionar aquel accidente automovilístico y todo por querer superarme.

—¡¿Qué yo quise superarte? ¡Ikki eres un…!

—Basta muchachos—intervino Seiya—Shiryu nos dejo una versión para el Patriarca, así que no creo que nos mate… bueno, un pequeño castigo, pero…

—¡Me me las vas a pagar Shiryu! ¡Y tu también Hyoga! ¡Gaste mi dinero por tu culpa y la de ese mocoso!

—¡Hermano! Tranquilízate, ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos. El plan de Shiryu funcionara y no debemos preocuparnos por Kiki, él regresara en dos meses—La seguridad de Shun le daba el toque tranquilizador al grupo, a estas alturas ya no podía pedir más pues Ikki estaba realmente enfadado y en cualquier momento podría atacar a Hyoga ocasionando, ahora sí, la verdadera furia de Shion. No por nada se conocía al Patriarca como un hombre correcto. Aunque tuviera otra fama secreta entre las caballeros femeninos.

Fénix, Cisne, Andrómeda y Pegaso llegaron hasta el salón Patriarcal donde los esperaba el alto mando del Santuario con su clásico traje negro y su casco dorado, sentado en su clásico trono. Bien, eso no iba a ser sencillo.

Gracias al casco la expresión del Patriarca era una incógnita. ¿Quién iba a ser el afortunado en darle la _gran_ noticia a su ilustrísima? Pues el valeroso caballero Pegaso, quién se preparaba para explicar lo sucedido, lo más delicado posible.

—¿Y bien?—Seiya fue empujado por Ikki para que saliera al frente, como todo un hombre, y hablará sobre el plan de Shiryu. Sin embargo Pegaso se quedo mudo. Giró su vista hacía sus compañeros y estos a su vez le hacían señas. Pero Seiya no comprendía, retrocedió unos pasos mientras Ikki le susurraba toda clase de insultos y le obligaba a salir otra vez al frente.

Llegó el momento en que el Patriarca se enfado y se quito el casco, bajo las escalinatas hasta quedar frente a los muchachos, rompiendo muchas reglas del protocolo por cierto, y les miró con seriedad.

—¿Se puede saber dónde está el aprendiz de Aries?—preguntó con cierto enfado.

—Pues… vera…—trato de explicarse el caballero Pegaso—Shiryu… el aprendiz…

—¿Dónde está?

—Espere, déjenos explicárselo—Shun dio un paso al frente y, con los ojos brillosos, comenzó su larga explicación—. Llegamos a Japón unos días antes de lo anticipado y fuimos directo al orfanato donde se suponía que se encontraba el aprendiz…

—¡¿"Se suponía"?!

—Pero al hablar con Miho, una de las encargadas del lugar, nos dijo que él no vivía ahí…—la expresión del Patriarca denotaba gran enfado, de hecho parecía que en cualquier momento los muchachos recibirían un par de bofetadas—… entonces el muchacho huyo de nuestra vista.

—¡¿Se les escapo?!

—No. El mocoso Muviano volvió ese noche, se comportó de mala manera, supongo que será su condición única que lo hace sentirse superior…—Ikki comprendió que no era muy grato pronunciarse sobre la raza de Shion. El caballero de Fénix retrocedió tragándose unas cuantas palabras que según parecía irritaban al Patriarca.

—Shiryu nos dijo que estaba muy confundido, por lo cual le dio dos meses para que lo pensara mejor.

—Claro, eso si vuelve de su viaje…

—¡Seiya!

—Porque dijo que el aprendiz viajaría una vez más y luego recibiría la respuesta…

El grito de enfado de Shion se pudo escuchar por los doce Templos del Zodiaco.

Los caballeros Dorados se preguntaban si era idóneo ir a ver qué pasaba o quedarse en sus templos para evitarse una reprimenda. De cualquier forma, el único valiente podría ser el caballero de Libra, el mejor amigo del Patriarca con el cual podría pasarse el día entero discutiendo sobre temas que no tenían respuesta. Pero Dohko no estaba para aguantar los "berrinches" del antiguo Caballero de Aries. No ahora.

Los cuatro muchachos se sobaban sus mejillas, rojas gracias al par de bofetadas que recibieron por parte de Shion, mientras bajaban la cabeza murmurando. El Patriarca les dio la espalda mientras planeaba una nueva estrategia de rastreo. Parecía que, otra vez, el aprendiz de Aries se les había escapado. Para colmo de males las estrellas no decían nada sobre lo que le podía estar sucediendo.

¿Y si buscaban a otro aprendiz que lo reemplazase? Shion fácilmente habría podido tomar esa decisión desde un principio, pero las circunstancias ameritaban que aquel muchacho fuera el que cubriera el puesto, ¡Él y nadie más! Y Shion lo haría, lo traería de vuelta, aunque se negase. No por nada estaba el mando del Santuario.

—Vayan a descansar—respondió con cansancio mientras volvía a su trono.

—…

—Y perdón por el incidente de hace un momento… son demasiadas cosas ahora.

Los muchachos asintieron y salieron del lugar dejando a un Patriarca contrariado y, según se veía, con un gran dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Y lo días pasaron, la comida escaseaba mientras el frío se hacía más intenso.

Bien, iba a mitad del camino y todo indicaba que terminaría antes de lo previsto, aunque con muchas dificultades. Según su calendario mental, habían pasado alrededor de treinta días. Un mes, y el camino se iba haciendo un poco más difícil. Podría teletransportarse, pero eso haría muy fácil el recorrido y no tendría sentido haberlo hecho. Por lo demás, lo único que le preocupaba era el hecho innegable que antes de terminar el viaje su comida iba a desaparecer. Si no aceleraba el paso iba a quedar varado en medio de esas montañas. Y esta vez no había algún mortal cercano que pudiera apoyarle.

Hace algunos días había extraviado una de sus mantas para cubrirse del frío, por lo cual era necesario abrigarse con su propio cosmos. Deseaba estar en el orfanato, abrigado entre las sábanas de su habitación o bebiendo chocolate caliente junto a sus amigos. Aunque, como lo había previsto, no regresaría hasta después de seis meses, para dejar en claro que no volvería al santuario. Shiryu comprendería después de leer la carta que había dejado.

Los escenarios que había visto mientras recorría las montañas, eran simplemente perfectos. Tan hermoso y místico que costaba creer que todo eso podría desaparecer en unos años si es que las industrias no dejaban de atentar contra la naturaleza y sus funciones vitales. Al menos, cuando eso sucediera, podría decir que pudo ver aquellas maravillas cuando aún estaban vivas y que también pudo vivirlas.

—…

Era extraño pensar que hace unos minutos había estado parado en el mismo lugar. Sobre la misma roca y mirando el mismo panorama. Era imposible que estuviera dando vueltas, simplemente no era posible. Además, el camino implicaba ir en línea recta.

El aprendiz dejó sus pertenencias sobre la nieve y giró su vista hacía aquella pila de rocas que parecía esconder un objeto contundente. Sin embargo, no se acercó, pues en esas circunstancias, con un cosmos muy cercano a él, no parecía prudente.

—¿Quién demonios eres y por qué estás aquí?

Una risita delicada fue su respuesta. Comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad era un enemigo el que lo acechaba. Fue entonces, llevado por la confianza y confusión que le despertó esa risilla, bajo la guardia.

En sólo segundos, Kiki recibió una de las primeras grandes lecciones de toda su vida: _Nunca bajes la guardia, por lo menos no hasta que conozcas a lo que te enfrentas._

El aprendiz profirió un grito de dolor, cayó sobre la nieve blanca y su sangre manchó la blancura de aquel lugar. ¿En qué momento el sujeto se había posicionado tan bien como para atacarlo tantas veces seguidas? Él no lo podía ver. Se incorporó lentamente y al levantar la cabeza vio un rostro tan bello delicado que aquel sujeto parecía no ser un hombre. Su hermosura era tal que por un momento Kiki no pudo apartar su vista de tan místicos ojos verdes.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué has osado golpearme?—El hombre volvió a reír mientras arreglaba su pelirroja cabellera.

—Vaya, yo no pensé que eras un muchacho tan desatento… Y dime, ¿Con que derecho vienes a pedirme que revele mi identidad?—Incluso su voz era delicada.

—…—Kiki se puso de pie lentamente. Supuso que el sujeto era demasiado delicado como para pelear enserio, de seguro esa pelea no duraría mucho—¡No tienes la menor idea de a quién te enfrentas! Morirás por tu insolencia…—El cosmos del aprendiz se elevó considerablemente. Confiado en sus habilidades, Kiki utilizo _todo_ su poder y arremetió contra su enemigo.

El final era predecible, el muchacho tenía mucho que aprender. Antes de que siguiera su puño logrará tocar al hombre, el cayó al suelo desangrándose. Era como si hubiera recibido millones de golpes a en un solo segundo. Y el hombre parecía hacerlo sin el menor esfuerzo.

Kiki dio todo por perdido cuando sintió ese dolor agudo en su brazo derecho. Aquella extremidad estaba cubierta de sangre y no sólo eso, sino que no le respondía. Aquel sujeto había logrado romperle el brazo.

A pesar del hecho de haberle dejado sin derecho a defenderse, aquel hombre no se quedó parado, arremetió contra él cuantas veces pudo. Al estar en ese estado era muy fácil reducirlo. Los golpes iban y venían, pronto el aprendiz se dio por vencido. Acepto aquellos golpes como prueba de que había perdido y acepto también que aquel hombre hiciese lo que quisiera con él. Tenía muy claro que pronto moriría.

No podía, no podía. Simplemente su cosmos había caído súbitamente y sus sentidos se iban perdiendo. Jamás se levantaría.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente y lo último que vio fue la nieve corrompida por el color escarlata.

Dentro de él, una luz cálida se encendía.

—_¡Athena…!_

* * *

¡Hola! Otra vez yo…

Bien, primero lo primero.

Aclaraciones:

-El plan de Shun era darle suficiente confianza a Kiki para luego darle la Gran (¿?) Noticia. De cualquier forma, el niño no aceptaría…

-¿Por qué Athena habría dejado a un inocente niño de 10 años extender sus alas hacia un mundo cruel? Simplemente porque Athena entendía bien que si se quedaba un año más en ese lugar iba a terminar odiando todo lo que le rodeaba. Además el niño se había vuelto muy vivaz como para dejar que el mundo lo consumiera.

-Cualquiera que compare el carácter de Kiki con el de Mu o Shion sabrá que hay marcadas diferencias. Y eso no es algo que cambie en sólo algunos años.

-Investigando tope con el hecho de que NO son "Lemurianos" porque ellos no vivieron en Lemuria, no. Ellos son del continente Mu (Sí como el caballero de Aries) por lo cual es gentilicio sería… ¿Muvianos? Raro, pero es lo correcto. Además, comienzo a pensar que son mestizos… ¿un mortal por ahí en la familia?

-Si Ikki aún no huye del santuario y deja de lado todas esas estúpidas reglas, además del respeto que debe demostrar para con Shion, es porque Saori se lo pidió. ¿Por qué Ikki acepto? Cof-cof Shun Cof-cof

-¿Cómo demonios pudo Shiryu permitir que se fuera el mocoso? Digamos que sabe muy bien que está pasando por la cabeza de ese chico.

-Lo de Afrodita... bueno, no es fácil cuidar de un niño delicado. Además Piscis lo encontró cuando hacía el trabajo habitual de cuidar las rosas. Ya sabemos cuan cuidadoso es el caballero de Piscis con sus rosas. De cualquier forma, nadie le dijo que tenía a un aprendiz a su cuidado lo cuál lo llevó a estar enfadado por unos ¿meses? El niño se convertirá en el futuro caballero de Piscis. Sí, es un varón. Adorablemente encantador.

Bien, principalmente el fic estaba estancado en mis documentos y tuve que hacer muchas correcciones. Espero que les guste. Y esta historia continuara…

Y ya arregle los cambios de tiempo, hay algunos cambios para que la historia sea fluida. También agregué palabras y borre algunas.


	2. Una luz en las montañas

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya recae en la autoría de Masami Kurumada. El siguiente texto Narrativo va dirigido de un/una fan para fans.

**Una luz en las montañas.**

—"_Ayer, mientras miraba el hermoso cielo despejado, pude ver como las aves disfrutaban del hermoso día de sol. Me pregunté, ¿Por qué el camino de un caballero de Athena es tan difícil? ¿Es que acaso desear la felicidad de los demás… implica renunciar a la nuestra, a nuestra felicidad?... No va a responderme, ¿Cierto?"_

—"_Observa a tu alrededor, Kiki. Todo lo que te rodea, la paz momentánea que vivimos… todo aquello ha sido construido gracias al sacrificio de los demás caballeros de Athena. Ellos defendieron con su vida la justicia. A lo largo de la historia cada uno de ellos lucharon por sus ideales, levantaron sus puños incluso contra los mismos dioses y sólo por un único propósito: Lograr la paz en el mundo."_

—"_Pero… aún después de mucho años, después de siglos, nada cambió. Seguimos luchando por una paz eterna que sabemos nunca llegará. ¿Y qué honor recibimos? Nada ¡Incluso los caballeros dorados han sido castigados por los dioses! ¡Ellos que defendieron hasta el final la paz de la tierra! Y ahora las futuras generaciones seguramente los olvidaran… ¡¿Es que acaso no ve que todo el esfuerzo ha sido inútil?!"_

—"_¿Inútil? De ninguna manera. Sin aquellos valientes caballeros que dieron su vida, jamás se habría restablecido la paz. Kiki, el principal motivo que hace explotar el cosmos de un caballero es el motivo por el cual luchan. Tener algo que proteger hace que desaten esa fuerza de espíritu descomunal que a su vez hacen posibles los milagros. Nunca olvides que, aunque el camino de un caballero sea difícil y doloroso, el motivo por el que luchan hace que la felicidad reine en los corazones de este mundo, y ellos son felices cumpliendo su misión."_

—"_Athena… usted conoce mis pesares. Me ha visto llorar amargamente cuando era sólo un niño. ¡Usted sabe bien que no quiero olvidarles! Pero este profundo miedo que se ha instalado en mi corazón no me permite ver más de lo que se me presenta. Ayúdeme… por lo que más quiera, ayúdeme… ¡Necesito de su ayuda!"_

—"_Un caballero de Athena lucha por la paz y la felicidad del mundo entero… nunca lo olvides."_

—"_Athena... No me deje sólo, por favor… ¡No me deje sólo!"_

—"_Tú nunca estarás solo."_

—"_¡No! ¡Regrese, por favor!... ¡Athena!"_

El viento agitó los cabellos del hombre, una risa se escuchó en el lugar y poco a poco la nieve iba tomando un color escarlata. La pequeña risa se convirtió en una carcajada, aquella carcajada se convirtió en una celebración pues ya había dado por hecho la muerte del aprendiz. Aquella batalla ganada era una de la miles en las que había participado. A La gran lista de muertes añadía ahora la maldita suerte de un jovencito del continente Mu, un gran logro considerando que ya era una raza en extinción. Un hermoso trofeo, sin duda.

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Me estoy confiando demasiado, parece que me adelante en mi pronóstico—rió—. ¿Sigues vivo, eh? No por mucho…—se acercó al muchacho que yacía sobre la nieve, lo tomó del cuello para entonces notar unas gotas cristalinas que surcaban esas mejillas delicadas—Me lo imaginaba. ¡No sirves para nada!—el enfado del hombre se hizo notar en el momento que lanzó al aprendiz contra unas rocas, sin inmutarse siquiera por toda la sangre que caía al suelo—Eres un estúpido. No puedo creer que me haya cruzado con un gusano como tú, que llora como un mocoso. Es increíble que seas un futuro caballero dorado. Pero no te preocupes, soy un hombre solidario, te ahorraré la pena de ser visto como un imbécil... ¡Pero me lo pagarás con sangre!

La cosmo-energía negativa que transmitía aquel sujeto era indicativo claro que era un hombre cruel y despiadado. Todo él era maldad, en su hermoso cuerpo, que parecía haber sido tallado por los dioses, se observaban cicatrices profundas. Cada cicatriz era una víctima más de su poder.

Sin embargo, aquella concentración que el hombre trataba de mantener fue cortada de inmediato cuando oyó la pequeña risa del joven pelirrojo. Una sensación de temor recorrió su ser y se estremeció como nunca antes lo había hecho con sus antiguos enemigos. _¿Qué clase de persona era?_

—El estúpido eres tú—se burló mientras traba de ponerse de pie—. No sé quién eres, pero te has cruzado en el camino de un Caballero de Athena. Y por si no te queda claro… ¡Nosotros defendemos la paz de este mundo!—El pelirrojo sonrió con un aire victorioso. Aquella fuerza y vitalidad que desprendía, a tan sólo segundo de haber estado casi muerto, sorprendía a su enemigo—Si mi sentido del heroísmo no me falla, tú eres un ser vil y cruel que está atentando contra la paz de este país. Por lo tanto, morirás aquí. ¡Ahora!

¡¿Pero cómo era posible?! ¿Acaso aquellas cualidades eran propias de un guerrero común? ¿Acaso se había equivocado de contrincante? Pero estaba claro que aquel mocoso era un simple aprendiz a caballero dorado. Su superior le había dado una información exacta del muchacho, prácticamente se la había descrito como un niño indefenso sin mucha técnica de combate.

Ese muchachito pelirrojo estaba a punto de morir. Su brazo claramente no está en condiciones de pelear, incluso la sangre que recorría su lastimado cuerpo era suficiente motivo para darlo por muerto. Sin embargo estaba ahí, parado frente a él, con una cosmo-energía tan fuerte y vigorosa que no parecía ser el mismo muchacho. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

—Es imposible… ¡Estaba a escasos segundo de darle el golpe final!—El miedo estaba paralizando al hombre. Sus cabellos rojos iban perdiendo brillo mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el gran cosmos que el muchacho acababa de despertar— ¡No puede ser cierto!

—¡Pero claro que es cierto!—exclamó el muviano de forma divertida—Aunque no pienso terminar contigo ahora, quisiera hacer unas cuantas preguntas antes de acabar con tu penosa existencia. ¡Toma esto, gusano!—El aprendiz concentró aún más su cosmos. Si bien nunca antes había tenido una pelea puño contra puño, esa sería la primera vez que alguien experimentaría su poder.

Su entrenamiento en el santuario le había servido, al menos, para poder alcanzar un nivel más elevado por sobre los demás aprendices y eso le ayudaría en todas esas batallas. Aunque tuviera un brazo roto…

—¡¿Ah?!...—Y esta vez, su puño quedó completamente bañado en sangre—¡¿Qué ha sucedido?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?!

Aquel sujeto pelirrojo parecía haber recobrado su confianza. Miraba a Kiki con un aire altanero, confirmando que aquel aprendiz estaba destinado a morir. Sólo bastaba con mirarlo, tan joven, y ahora cubierto de su propia sangre. Mientras él, su enemigo, totalmente limpio de impurezas y sin el menor rasguño.

Rió ante la preciosidad de su victoria. Y el valor de esta.

—Ni siquiera pude rasguñarle. Está intacto, ¿Acaso es inmortal?—La sola idea de pensarlo hacía que todos sus planes se desplomaran. No había manera de acabarlo—Estoy muy débil, como se me presentan las cosas no podre continuar por mucho tiempo—susurró para sí.

Aquel hombre negó con la cabeza tranquilamente, para luego observarlo con aquellos profundos ojos. Le impresionaba hasta donde había llegado el muchacho. No era alguien cualquiera, _cucarachas_ así de fuertes y escurridizas no se encontraban a menudo. Su misión era clara, acabar con aquel niño que representaba el último ladrillo en el reconstruido Santuario de Athena, pero ya lo había seguido, desde hace mucho, y al muchacho parecía no importarle lo que sucediera en aquel lugar.

¿Era idóneo acabar con la vida de aquel niño? Esa pregunta estaba taladrando su cerebro y le causaba una gran molestia. Pero en todo caso era un rotundo sí. Tendría que volver a su lugar de entrenamiento con aquel muchacho en brazos. Obviamente aquel niño tenía que llegar muerto.

—¿Te preguntas porque no has podido tocarme?—soltó otra risilla—Parece que en el Santuario no te enseñan correctamente, chiquillo. Nunca podrás tocarme, soy más poderoso que tú y un campo de energía protege mi bello cuerpo de tus… ¿ataques?—volvió a reír.

—Maldito…

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acabas de aceptar que morirás? Mejor para mí—le contemplo otra vez, quizás fascinado por aquella gran voluntad. Sin embargo, el aprendiz comenzaba a extrañarse por aquellas contemplaciones que el sujeto tenía con él.

¿Acaso había algo raro en él? ¿Sus rasgos característicos del continente Mu? ¡¿Qué era lo que tanto llamaba la atención a ese hombre?!

—¡Deja de mirarme y pelea!

La ira acababa de estallar en él, a esto se sumaba una mezcla de sentimientos negativos que hacía verlo totalmente desencajado. Todo el ardía en cólera. Nunca antes alguien había visto al aprendiz de Aries con tal aspecto perturbador y sádico. Sus cabellos se deslizaban a causa de la gran cosmo-energía que emanaba. Pero toda aquella fuerza espiritual terminaría por acabarlo ya que su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de aguantar tanto poder.

—Terminaras matándote, insensato—le reprochó el hombre—. Déjame decirte que has sido un contrincante inusual. Me da lástima acabar con tan hermoso chiquillo, pero es mi trabajo… ¡Y debo cumplirlo!

—¡Eso es…!—No era posible, no lo podía creer. Su enemigo… aquel sujeto… ¡Aquel sujeto estaba invocando su armadura!—Maldición… no voy a poder con esto.

Ahora la desventaja era más que notoria. Esa armadura era tan imponente y hermosa, tan luminosa. Unas hombreras con forma de caparazón y sobre ellas unas filudas púas. A ellas se ensamblaba una pechera con unos laureles tallados en los pectorales. Los brazos eran cubiertos también y a sus costados unos escudos, al igual que las hombreras, con púas filudas, brindando una mayor protección. Sus piernas estaban protegidas hasta las rodillas. Y finalmente un casco cubría el contorno de su rostro para terminar en unas finas puntas.

—Soy Narcisso del satélite Heliké. Y ahora que sabes mi nombre, puedes prepararte para morir.

Estaba perdido. Incluso si lograba golpearle tendría que ser un golpe tan potente que lograra romper la armadura. Y él, en su condición de aprendiz perdido del Santuario, no podría ejecutar tal proeza. Y si lo lograba era un milagro de la misma Athena.

Al final lo que peligraba ya no era su condición de aprendiz, sino su vida. Quién diría que moriría en un lugar aislado, lejos de sus amigos y de su hogar. Definitivamente eso no lo había planeado, ni siquiera estaba entre sus planes morir lejos de ellos. Aunque de todas formas iba a alejarse de ellos gracias a la noticia que había recibido, pero... ¡Vaya! Sólo iban a ser unos años y cuando sus vidas llegaran a su fin él estaría ahí.

No podía quejarse, su corta vida había sido feliz y próspera. Sus primero pasos en Jamir, el recuerdo de una tierra mística que lo había visto crecer en sus primeros años y que también era testigo de su primera manifestación de telekinesis. Aquellos días felices en que cada día aprendía algo nuevo, cuando su maestro aún vivía. ¿Cómo olvidar la primera vez que puso un pie en el Santuario? Nunca olvidaría aquella paliza que los soldados del santuario habían recibido por parte de su mentor. Y sus amigos, aquellos a los que tanto había ayudado… y de los que también había aprendido. No culpaba a nadie de su repentina decisión de alejarse del santuario en buscar aventuras, al contrario, les amaba. A todos ellos, a sus amigos. Deseaba con todo su corazón que en un su próxima vida pudiera servirle a su diosa Athena con toda la devoción que guardaba en su alma. Y quizás, en esa otra vida, cumpliría con su destino y dejaría de lado aquel miedo que lo embargaba.

—Pero dime algo, niño… ¿Por qué no has vuelto al Santuario? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? ¡Responde!—Pero el aprendiz no se digno siquiera a mirarle. Mantenía su vista ausente, como si su anunciada muerte fuera lo último que le importara en el mundo. Aquel sujeto bufó ante aquella demostración de irrespeto—Ya veo, de todas formas nunca hubieran aceptado a un niño tan grosero e irresponsable como tú. Por un momento pensé que tu vida en realidad valía la pena.

—Estás equivocado—sentenció—. Si ha valido la pena. Cada momento de mi vida lo he vivido rodeado de personas que me demostraron su cariño sincero. Y lo que te diré a continuación se que nadie te lo ha dicho: ¡Una vida no vale la pena por lo que has hecho, sino, por lo satisfecho que te has sentido a lo largo de ella! Y definitivamente tú nunca has podido sentir felicidad.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Era evidente el enfado de Heliké, sin embargo Kiki se mostraba atento. Aquella pelea estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

—Insolente. Morirás ahora, pero que no se diga que no intente hacerte fuerte—gruñó el hombre—. Una molestia como tú no sirve para vivir una guerra. Puedo verlo, en tus ojos y en tu manera de actuar, tienes miedo de regresar, del qué dirán, tienes miedo de que al regresar te encuentres con la cruda verdad: Ya no eres aquel mocoso que Athena solía vigilar, y por lo cual eres uno más del montón, aquel al que golpearán por no ser lo que todos piensan. ¡Tú sabes bien que eres un simple aprendiz que no podrá resistir tantas presiones! Me alegro de librarlos de tal escoria…

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Es cierto! Tan cierto que buscas refugiarte en la falsa excusa de querer vivir en libertad ¡Muere aprendiz!... ¡ Zeus Nymph!—Una hermosa mujer rodeaba al satélite Heliké, para luego dejarlo y convertirse en un ráfaga de estrellas que iban directamente a él.

Pero no era el fin…

—¡Stardust Revolution!

Al colisionar las dos fuerzas se dio lugar a una enorme esfera de energía que si no mataba a uno cuanto antes, los mataría a los dos.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Nos matarás!—gritó Narcisso.

—No voy a detenerme. Si voy a morir, por lo menos… ¡Por lo menos me despediré con honor…!

La esfera creció aún más, devorando las rocas y perforando la superficie. Pronto acabarían por crear un alud que terminaría con todo, independientemente a quien ganara la pelea. Heliké no cedería y Kiki tampoco, pues a los dos la cólera los había embargado. Pronto la luz cubrió el lugar y no se supo nada más.

* * *

Cuando el sol se asomaba entre las montañas y la luz bañaba los pilares del majestuoso Santuario de Athena, comenzaba el día a día de aprendices, caballeros, caballeros femeninos y soldados.

A diferencia de años pasados, esta vez se tenía un sistema más organizado de obtención de armaduras. Aspirantes a caballeros de bronce y plata luchaban para poder superar a sus oponentes en la ya conocida lista de poder espiritual o cosmo-energía. Cada día se llevaba a cabo una nueva batalla en el coliseo, y por supuesto, los contrincantes tenían un nivel similar y edades contemporáneas. Una caballero femenino era la encargada de verificar el resultado de la pelea así como también el nivel de esta.

Pero el sistema variaba cuando de aprendices de Caballeros Dorados se trataba. Las batallas se llevaban a cabo cada seis meses. Consistía de tres etapas en las cuales luchaban con cuatro o cinco aspirantes a caballeros plateados. A menudo el resultado era unánime, resultando ganador el futuro Caballero de Oro, sin embargo, se dejaban ver rencillas entre maestros caballeros. Aquello desencajaba la pelea de los once aprendices, en este caso doce tomando en cuenta a los dos hermanos gemelos que se aspiraban a la armadura de Géminis.

Eran batallas memorables, un nivel de excelencia sumamente alto. Y por supuesto, abarrotaba el coliseo que deseaban ver a la futura élite de Athena. Lo único que se comparaba a aquello eran los combates que se realizaban para obtener las sagradas armaduras. De cualquier forma, esas batalla épicas terminaban, curiosamente, en un empate bien logrado. Se rumoreaba también que eran pactados por los aprendices para no crear conflictos entre ellos. Aunque muchos dudaban de esta teoría, pues esos muchachos terminaban cansados y a veces llenos de rasguños, parecía "ilógico".

Esta mañana los guardias del Santuario se habían reunido para esperar las órdenes directas de su superior y comenzar su faena diaria. Por supuesto, el encargado de ubicarlos era el poderoso Caballero Dorado de Aries, Mu. Aquel hombre sabio y estratega por excelencia, era el indicado para cumplir esa importante tarea. Hace ya un año que el Santuario de Athena sufrió un ataque que los tomó por sorpresa y desde ese momento el peligro acechaba a cada momento aquel mítico lugar.

—Un grupo vigilara los alrededores del Santuario, especialmente la entrada y los lugares donde no hayan muros que protejan nuestro hogar. El otro grupo explorará alrededores y si hay alguna sospecha comuníquenlo de inmediato.

—¿Y los aprendices?—Mu giró la vista hacía el soldado más alto del grupo—¿Tienen permiso para vagar por el Rodorio?—claramente esa pregunta era la típica. Aquellos muchachos que dentro de algunos años heredarían las armaduras doradas y que posiblemente participarían directamente en la guerra que se les avecinaba, eran aún unos niños despreocupados que solían pasar por alto sus deberes para ir a divertirse.

—No, no lo tienen—sentencia—. Si _logran_ encontrar siquiera a uno de ellos paseando por ahí, envíenlo con el Patriarca—los soldados se perdieron de vista y el caballero de Aries observó como otra vez comenzaba la interminable rutina en la que se hallaba sumergido.

Exactamente eran ya tres años y tres meses desde su resurrección. Los cambios sucedidos eran evidentes, de hecho estaba sorprendido de ver a doce niños "pequeños" pelear con tal destreza y habilidad, y claro, feliz porque después de todo lo ocurrido sus compañeros habían vuelto a tratarse como hermanos. Aquella dicha duró relativamente poco. ¿Cómo expresarlo?... ¿Desilusión? ¿Preocupación? ¿Angustia? Su alumno había abandonado el Santuario, según Athena, porque no soportaba más todo aquello que se le estaba viniendo encima. Esperaba poder hablar con él, pero desafortunadamente el pequeño parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra. Una leve esperanza que su corazón albergaba era hallar a Kiki en Jamir, siquiera una prueba de que estuviera a salvo. Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de él.

La torre estaba casi igual a como la dejó. De hecho sólo _algo _había cambiado. La habitación de su alumno estaba tan vacía. Se habían llevado algunos objetos personales, tales como ropa, mantas y el pequeño peluche con el que su alumno solía conversar cuando era pequeño. Los libros estaban intactos, salvo unos cuantos que estaban regados por el suelo. Un par de libros habían desaparecido, uno de ellos contenía mapas antiguos y referencias de tierra antiguas, mientras que el otro hablaba sobre tierra místicas y tesoros escondidos. Sí, los recordaba muy bien. Pero si su aprendiz se las había llevado, la pregunta era: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba buscando?

Sin embargo, todas esas preguntas fueron dejadas de lado cuando observó una manta fina, bordada en oro, sobre la cama de su alumno. Mu la recordaba muy bien: era la manta con la que encontró a Kiki cuando tan sólo era un bebé.

—Vaya, Mu, no pensé encontrarte tan concentrado en tus tareas de vigilancia—el caballero de Tauro hacía su aparición. Tan feliz como de costumbre.

—Buen día, Aldebarán—saluda—. ¿Acaso ha habido un cambio de horario en los entrenamientos?

—Oh, claro que no. Aldebarán de Tauro es una persona responsable que no cambiaría su horario de entrenamiento para facilitarse las cosas—ríe—. De cualquier forma, mi alumno ha decidido madrugar para poder entrenar el doble. Es un muchacho muy aplicado, me sorprende cuanto se ha esforzado.

—Tienes suerte, Aldebarán. Al menos no es igual de vivaz que el aprendiz de Libra—los dos caballeros ríen a la vez. Efectivamente, aquel muchacho era uno de los aprendices más conocidos del Santuario, y no precisamente por su modo de pelear. Era el único aprendiz que había roto un récord de castigos y visitas al treceavo templo. Incluso Milo de Escorpio se notaba un poco sorprendido, tomando en cuenta que él había conservado el récord de castigos por muchos años.

—¿Sabes, Mu? No quisiera que alguien más te lo dijera, pero ya muchos notan que has cambiado—Mu cambió la expresión de su rostro a completa sorpresa—. Te ves demasiado preocupado, amigo. ¿Es acaso la desaparición de tu alumno lo que te aqueja?

El Caballero de Aries bajó la visa, quizás seleccionando sus palabras. Tenía algo de cierto, no se podía decir que la desaparición de Kiki no lo había cambiado. Pero tampoco estaba tan distante como para afirmar que había sido un cambio brusco de personalidad.

—Temo que los caminos que haya recorrido le cambiasen su forma de pensar—su mirada se dirige a las montañas—. Aún es muy joven y puede dejarse llevar por lo que ve fácil. Confió en él, pero sé que no está preparado para enfrentar al mal, cualquier error que pueda cometer va a influir mucho en su vida.

—Ya veo. Es realmente justificable tu preocupación. Incluso yo me sentí sorprendido al saber sobre la desaparición del pequeño pelirrojo, pero confió en que regrese—su vista se dirige hacia el caballero de Aries y este a su vez contemplaba una pequeña manta—. ¿Esa manta es…?

—Esta manta simboliza una nueva etapa en mi vida, Aldebarán. Encontré a Kiki un día donde el frío había congelado todo el terreno, esta manta lo cubría a él. Lo lleve conmigo y a decir verdad me sorprendió mucho que pudiera soportar tales condiciones. Fue quizás el primer paso para decidir tomarlo como mi alumno…—un soldado interrumpió la conversación.

—Su ilustrísima el Patriarca Shion de Aries requiere de su presencia, caballero dorado.

* * *

El salón privado en donde el patriarca solía pasar ratos agradables con su mejor amigo Dohko, esta vez, lucía totalmente desordenado. Pergaminos regados por el piso y un sinfín de libros acomodados en un rincón olvidado. De hecho, hasta la pulcra mesa de trabajo estaba llena de papeles y tinta por todas partes.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Una pelea? ¿Un huracán había decidido visitar a Shion? ¿Una venganza por parte de su compañero el Tigre? ¿O una broma pesada de parte de uno de los aprendices?

—No. No puede ser…—susurró el Patriarca—¿Quién…? ¿Por qué alguien habría querido destruir mis documentos? Es ilógico. Si ese sujeto habría tenido intenciones de acabar con ellos este salón de estudio estaría completamente destruido.

—Los guardias afirman que un poder extraño los hizo dormir y sólo recuerdan que vieron unas sombras delgadas—aquel hombre, uno de los soldados, era el principal responsable de esa guardia. Estaba nervioso, y no era por poco. Aquel salón estaba en una estado deplorable y absolutamente nadie sabía que o quién había entrado a aquellos aposentos privados—. Es una pena que el día anterior las escoltas hayan decidido tomarse el día libre.

Shion se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas que se encontraba cerca. Sus dedos hacían pequeños círculos sobre sus sienes mientras susurraba para sí un montón de injurias. Por su parte Dohko pensaba más detenidamente la situación.

—Puedes retirarte, y espero que los muchachos hayan disfrutado su día de descanso porque dudo que el Patriarca acepte otra vez…—le sonríe al soldado, quien a su vez se va del lugar con una expresión de nerviosismo en el rostro—Shion, no deberías ser tan estricto con ellos. Esos niños hacen bien su trabajo, no es culpa suya que nuestros enemigos tengan poderes tan avanzados.

—Dohko. Algo no anda bien.

—Si te refieres al hecho de que últimamente te pasan cosas muy malas, pues creo que tienes razón.

—No—se apresuró a decir—. Dohko, no me preocupa el hecho de tener un mal día o no. No iba a decirte esto frente al soldado porque lo considero un asunto sumamente delicado. Nos han robado.

—…—un silencio inusual se extendió por la sala— ¿Quieres decir que todo nuestro trabajo ha quedado en nada?

—El historial del aprendiz de Aries ha desaparecido. Sí, Dohko, ahora es imposible saber donde puede estar. Nuestra única esperanzan es que el caballero Dragón vuelva con él. Y te repito que ya casi se van a cumplir dos meses.

Esta vez es Dohko quien tiene un ataque momentáneo de migraña. Sus ojos se dirigieron, casi por intuición, al lugar donde Shion solía guardar los planos estelares. Se maldijo mentalmente.

—Somos unos idiotas.

De hecho, no era tan grave perder unos cuantos documentos. Sin embargo, perder los planos estelares era la perdición. Hace unos años que venían trabajando en aquellos asuntos que aún quedaban sin resolver. Por supuesto, estaba el caso de la desaparición del aprendiz de Aries. Caso que, si bien no tenía una resultado satisfactorio, contenían información muy importante y sobre todo detalles que seguramente ayudarían a descifrar el paradero del muchacho.

Pues bien, no había planos, no había documentos. Nada. Tres años de trabajo habían sido hurtados por unos sujetos desconocidos.

—Patriarca, el caballero de Aries esta aquí.

—Dile que pase.

El caballero dorado de Aries hizo acto de aparición, claramente confundido por el desorden. Su maestro era un hombre pulcro y esmerado. Ver al antiguo Maestro de Los cinco viejos Picos recostado en una silla y con la cabeza enterrada en las manos hacía que la situación tomara un tinte distinto. Su maestro podría perder los papeles y llegar a tal situación desesperada, pero ¿Dohko? Era un poco más calmado.

—¿Maestros?

Shion y Dohko cruzaron miradas. Necesitaban de la ayuda del pelilila. Era una persona centrada, con un gran intelecto y capacidades únicas. El alumno de Shion, actual Patriarca, y por tanto su orgullo más grande. De ninguna manera menospreciaban el trabajo de los demás caballeros, pero Mu era un sujeto más que adecuado para la tarea de recopilar la información perdida.

—Nos han robado—y aquella palabra sorprendió al muviano—. Al parecer, y por primera vez, los guardias han fallado en su tarea.

—Si se trata de una reprimenda señor, le comunico que Aioria tenía a su cargo a los guardias la noche anterior. Mi rol fue vigilar los alrededores del Rodorio…

—No, no—interrumpió Dohko—. Mu, nos han robado documentos secretos y se llevaron los planos estelares. Nuestro progreso ha quedado en cero.

—¿Documentos secretos?—esta vez la situación se ponía un poco más interesante—Pero… ¿Cómo? Tengo entendido que usted maestro guardaba ese tipo de información bajo llave y protegido por sus propios poderes.

Exactamente era eso lo que hacía la situación más preocupante de lo que era. ¿A qué clase de poderes se enfrentaban? ¡Lograron burlar los poderes del mismo Patriarca y se tomaron el tiempo para dejar hecho un desastre el salón! Más encima nadie había logrado ver si quiera sus rostros.

—Se llevaron el historial de uno de los aprendices. Tu alumno, Mu.

El caballero de Aries terminaba de entender la situación. Nadie más que él era adecuado para tal tarea. Suponía entonces que tendría que averiguar, en primer lugar, porqué y quienes se habían llevado aquellos documentos y planos estelares. Lo siguiente, si es que Shiryu no cumplía con objetivo, sería tratar en seguirle el rastro a Kiki. Obviamente no era tare fácil.

—¿Quiere que comience a trabajar en esto?

—Sí, entre más pronto mejor—afirmó el Patriarca—. Estaremos trabajando en conjunto para poder recuperar la información perdida. Mu, quiero que pongas especial prioridad en la búsqueda de los culpables de este robo. Es lo que más importa ahora—Shion se detiene al saber que estaba sacrificando uno de sus planes mejor llevados, esta vez, quizás sólo esta vez, dejaría de lado la búsqueda del futuro Aries—. Lamento que no podamos tener plena seguridad sobre el paradero de tu alumno, pero esto es más importante para la orden. Debemos de hacer lo correcto—Mu asiente. Se podía decir que como caballero, Aries sabía cuál era su rol. Primero estaba su misión de velar por el bien y como miembro de las fuerza de élite de Athena, velar por estabilidad de su orden.

—De cualquier forma, Shiryu regresará en uno días. Si el aprendiz no viene con él, al menos podrá respondernos unas cuantas dudas que no logramos despejar—Dohko hace una pausa—. No olvides que necesitamos encontrarlo antes que se cumpla el plazo establecido. Y si no lo logramos, la futura orden está corriendo un grave riesgo.

Estas palabras hicieron que el salón cayera en un silencio reflexivo.

Mientras, fuera del salón un muchacho escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que se decía. Sus ojos pardos se situaron exactamente en aquellos documentos desparramados y en su mente un millón de planes comenzaban a formarse. _"Así que no era un mito. Un aprendiz esta pronto a llegar."_ Y ese pensamiento se hizo un hecho mientras saboreaba la idea de tener a un compañero de armas como contrincante.

—¡Baja de una vez Aprendiz de Libra!

Giró sus ojos pardos y volvió a saborear el hecho de tener un compañero más que pronto llegaría. Dio unos saltos y llego a la arena del coliseo. Con una expresión de emoción y adrenalina contenida, exclamó a los presentes:

—Futuros caballeros… ¡Tendremos un compañero dorado!

* * *

¡Hola! Después de mucho termino este capítulo. Estuve con la inspiración muy dormida.

Aclaraciones:

-Una vez termina la escena de la pelea de Kiki, pasamos a otro tiempo: muchos días después. O sea, casi ya se cumplen dos meses. Por si las dudas lo aclaro.

-Heliké es un satélite natural de Júpiter. Su nombre proviene de una de las ninfas que crió a Zeus en su infancia. De ahí la técnica.

-El _Stardust Revolution _del pelirrojo era un poco deficiente respecto a la verdadera técnica. Más bien, era una esfera de energía. Pero bueno, el muchacho tuvo poco tiempo para practicar sus técnicas. Así que no le podemos pedir mucho...

-Hay doce aspirantes a caballero dorados. Doce. Sí, porque hay unos hermanitos gemelos en Géminis (seguimos con la tradición). Un momento… ya lo había aclarado n.n

-Por la manta bordada en oro que cubría a Kiki cuando era un bebé, podemos deducir: Era descendiente de una dinastía muviana adinerada, algo así como el heredero, o era una manta que pasó de generación en generación. Entonces, cualquiera de las dos cosas descarta la posibilidad de que sea un mestizo. Por lo menos en este fan fiction.

-El aprendiz de Libra era un personaje mío que lo he utilizado un par de veces en otros momentos, de cualquier forma estoy pensando si es factible publicar su nombre o no. Pero si lo quieren saber, se llama Shikaro. Un dato especial: Se podría decir que se considera una especie de hermanito menor para Shiryu.

-Lo del robo de documento es medio relleno y medio elemento importante. No sé, aquí hay algo que me he querido decir. Pero sí, al final tiene importancia en la historia.

¡Ah! ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Aquí seguiré trabajando para poder brindar una historia de calidad.

Editado y corregido. Algunos cambios de palabras, y ya arregle el cambio de tiempo. n.n Gracias por avisar.


	3. El Rescate

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya recae en la autoría de Masami Kurumada. El siguiente texto Narrativo va dirigido de un/una fan para fans.

**El Rescate**

_La luz cubrió el lugar y dejaron que sus cuerpos fueran llevados por la onda expansiva. Se elevaron considerablemente y luego cayeron, un golpe seco silencio sus gritos de dolor para luego sentir como la fría nieve cubría sus cuerpos. Perdieron la noción._

_Aquello se sentía como dos fuertes brazos helados apretándolo con fuerza, dejándolo sin aliento y sintiendo como en cualquier momento sus costillas cederían y se harían añicos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sintiéndose satisfecho de haber podido acabar con su enemigo. Al menos, lo había logrado y su muerte sería un tanto honrosa. Después de tanto huir, se había cansado. Sí, estaba cansado de fingir que todo en él iba bien, cansado de fingir que no extrañaba a sus amigos. _

_¿En que estaba pensando cuando dejo el Santuario de Athena? ¿Es que acaso era tan cobarde? ¿Era esa manera de deshonrar el limpio nombre de la raza extinta del Continente Mu? ¿Acaso no pensó que su maestro se estaría revolcando en su tumba por tan malas acciones? Errores los comete el ser humano, pero él… él era el último de los muvianos. Su condición lo obligaba a ser una persona íntegra, capaz, valiente… ¡Una persona valiente! ¡¿Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido abandonar a Athena?! ¡Era un idiota! ¡Una deshonra! Un mal presagio…_

_Y aquella sonrisa no se volvió a asomar. Sus "últimas" lágrimas ya no eran de felicidad, ahora eran de rabia, tristeza, vergüenza. No estaba bien, no. Él deseaba morir, era el momento preciso. ¡¿Por qué lo había salvado?! ¡¿Por qué seguía vivo?! No era justo para él. Estar tan cerca de la paz y luego perderla… ¿Es que acaso aquel sujeto disfrutaba de su dolor? ¡¿Por qué Heliké le estaba salvando la vida?!_

—_Déjame morir—suplicó hasta hartarse. Pero Heliké no reaccionó. Lo cubrió con una delicada manta blanca y su cosmos rodeo al aprendiz, tratando de que este encontrara calor. _

—_No—decía este cada vez que aquel muchacho trataba de apartarse. _

_Sus brazos rodearon al menor, manteniendo el calor, mientras susurraba palabras inentendibles. Narcisso del satélite Heliké, por primera vez en su cruel existencia, lloraba sus penas frente a un desconocido. Le contemplaba, como si el pequeño pelirrojo significara mucho en su vida. Las delicadas manos del sujeto curaban los pequeños rasguños que el muchacho presentaba. _

_Narcisso, quien en sus inicios había sufrido innumerables desventuras, que desde niño había perdido la inocencia y guardaba en su corazón tanto odio y rencor al mundo, ahora se veía conmovido por los sentimientos que el muchacho reflejaba. Se veía en un espejo. Era tan parecido a él cuando apenas era un pequeño. Lleno de dudas, de rencores, maltratado por el paso del tiempo. ¿Acaso iba a permitir que ocurriera lo mismo? ¿Dejaría que la historia se repita?_

_Aquel muchacho despertó lentamente de su delirio. Aquellos ojos claros eran tan inocentes, como los de un niño pequeño, sin embargo, repentinamente se cubrieron de dolor. Aquella sombra de pesimismo que rodeaba al menor, más que dar lástima, causaba preocupación. Heliké estaba perdiendo ante sus sentimientos. Deseaba abrazar al pelirrojo, darle consejo, instruirle en su vida… pero era imposible._

—_¡¿A dónde vas?!—los gritos del muchacho retumbaron en sus oídos. ¿Sería él quien llevará al pequeño a la destrucción? Era obvio que el aprendiz deseaba matarlo—¡No hemos terminado!_

_Y cayó. Su cuerpo se desplomó sobre la nieve cuál saco pesado. Ya no veía, y sus extremidades no respondían a su llamado. Era su momento de partir. La hora de rendir cuentas había llegado. Se lo esperaba. Pero al menos había salvado una vida humana. Que diferente habría sido tomar el camino del bien. Si tan sólo sus lágrimas no se hubieran convertido en ira, si tan sólo alguien le hubiera brindado una mano en su juventud, que diferente habría sido. _

_Sintió como unas cálidas manos le tomaban. Aquel joven le observaba con detenimiento, quizás, preguntándose por qué le había salvado la vida. Aquellos ojos se presentaban interrogantes, dudando si es que era correcto socorrerle después de haber intentado matarlo, aunque después de todo le había salvado la vida. Heliké no lo negaba, lo que más le llamaba la atención del muchacho eran aquellos ojos. Tantos sentimientos expresados en una sola mirada. Sentimientos que eran tan fuertes y profundos, imposibles de comprender para cualquier otro ser vivo que no fuera aquel joven. Pero, aunque aquello le interesara, de algún modo también le preocupaba. En aquellos ojos se reflejaba la ira contenida, una rabia que parecía no poder domarse. El destino había encontrado a otra víctima más, una con la que jugar y reírse. _

—_¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Qué te llevó a salvarme?—le recriminó—¡¿Qué no sabes que no puedo cargar con tu muerte?!... ¡¿Qué ha pasado por tu cabeza para hacerme esto?!_

—…—_Aquel hombre acarició el rostro del muchacho mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran a la nieve—No puedo evitarlo… eres un reflejo de mi pasado. La última oportunidad de redención que el destino me ha enviado… eres lo que yo solía ser—esos profundos ojos verdes, que poco a poco iban perdiendo la visión, observan con calidez al joven pelirrojo—. Cuando era un niño tome el camino equivocado, asesine a todo ser que se cruzará en mi ambiciones… Y hoy me pregunto ¿De qué me sirvió? _

—_¡¿Qué quieres decir?!_

—_Quiero que vivas… quiero que tomes el camino correcto. Aún conservas tu pureza, con sólo verte puedo sentir que tu tristeza te consume, pero… no voy a permitir que cometas el mismo error… ¡Mi error!—sus manos apretaban la camisa ensangrentada de Kiki, atrayéndolo a él— Lo puedo ver en tus ojos… la misma mirada que yo le dirigía a mi superiores. Arrogancia, altivez… Y ahora, tú tienes los mismo deseos… quieres matarme ¿Cierto?_

—…_¿C-cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?—interrogó con ira—No puedes darme consejo… ¡Se suponía que yo debería de estar en el Santuario, velando por la seguridad de Athena! ¡Falle en mi único propósito de vida! ¡Todas mis ilusiones fueron desechadas gracias a mi estupidez! ¡Y ahora que tuve la oportunidad de asesinar a un ser tan cruel como tú, termino siendo salvado! ¡Cayendo en la deshonra! ¡¿Cómo pretendes darme consejo?!—Las manos de Kiki estaban dispuestas a terminar con la vida de su enemigo. Y luego él huiría. Ya no quedaría más en su vida, sería el último viaje y el último día de su vida. Eso lo tenía seguro._

—_Mi vida se extingue lentamente. No puedo ver tu rostro… pero si sentir tu ira. Sí… estaba en lo cierto: Eres un vivo reflejo de lo que fui. No dejes que el sufrimiento te convierta en lo que soy. Tu ira no hará que tu llanto cese, tus lágrimas no pueden volverse sangre. Y todo aquello que amas no puede volverse contra ti, no dejes que suceda… ¡Ugh!—Aquellos ojos se nublaron, poco a poco todo iba oscureciendo, pero Heliké no abandonaría al muchacho. Antes debía de decírselo—Debes... de saber esto: El Santuario necesita estar preparado para una guerra que acabará con la mayor parte de la raza humana… Mi señor ha puesto precio a tu cabeza, desconozco porqué. P-pero… no olvides que los seres que te quieren, jamás te hacen daño. Tus seres queridos jamás te abandonaran, y si algún día la muerte los aparta de tu lado… ellos velaran por ti desde los cielos. Ellos no te lastimarían, pero… tu destino ya está escrito…sólo busca las respuestas…—Y en el último suspiro, Narcisso de Heliké sonrió ante la esperanza de haber salvado a Kiki, el aprendiz de Aries, aquel muchacho que había logrado abrirle los ojos. El hermano pequeño que él nunca pudo salvar._

—_¡No! ¡No puedes morir!—el cuerpo del hombre se iba desvaneciendo y pequeñas partículas de luz emanaban de él. El cosmos de su antiguo enemigo se despidió rodeándolo cálidamente. Un abrazo tan fuerte y profundo que Kiki sintió como su corazón se hacía pedazos ante tanta tristeza__—_ … maldición. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieren?!—Gritó con desesperación—¡¿Esperan que enfrente mis culpas, aún cuando estas me están mutilando el alma?! ¡Eh!...

_¿Y qué se suponía que haría? ¿Acaso llegaría como si nada hubiera pasado? Todos le pedían que regresara. Pero no podía, a pesar de querer hacerlo, le era imposible. Ni siquiera era digno de volver. ¿Por qué nadie se detenía a pensar en sus sentimientos? Incluso Shiryu tenía otras intenciones detrás del estúpido tiempo que le había dado. Todos le hacían daño._

—_Heliké… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me haces esto?—gruñó entre lágrimas—El peso de tu muerte descansa sobre mis hombros …¡Tus últimos momentos me los dedicaste a mí! ¡Tus palabras descansarán en mi corazón, se grabarán en mi mente!... pero tu muerte, es algo que no puedo llevar sobre mí. Y me lo reprocharé, cada día de mi vida. Te prometo que haré de este mundo un lugar lleno de paz, tal y como tu hubieras deseado… ¡Entregaré mi vida por cumplir aquel objetivo, porque sólo así tu muerte no habrá sido en vano! Y quizás, algún día encuentre la respuesta a tanto dolor. ¡Es una promesa! Y tú serás testigo de su realización… ¡Lo juro!_

* * *

Después de tantas lágrimas se había cansado de lamentarse. Era hora de ocuparse de sus asuntos.

Los días pasaban tan rápido y sus heridas sanaban lentamente. A ello sumaba el hecho de tener el brazo seriamente dañado, problema que no resolvería hasta visitar a un experto en medicina, o en su defecto una amazona que supiera sobre brazos fracturados. Mientras, tendría que hacer sus quehaceres con un solo brazo. Sólo rogaba que su situación no se agrave y que aquel brazo no terminara infectado.

Felizmente, la capa de Heliké le había cubierto y mantenido caliente. A lo lejos una pequeña choza, abandonada, se había convertido en su único hogar. Algunos alimentos se encontraban en buen estado, lo cual le serviría para sobrevivir los últimos días del plazo que le habían otorgado. En los siguientes días, aún débil, pudo rescatar sus pertenencias que habían quedado sepultadas entre la nieve. Y como lo esperaba, gran parte se había echado a perder, pero aún conservaba algunos alimentos necesarios.

El lugar donde Narcisso de Heliké había perecido había perdido rastro de nieve y en su lugar hermosas flores retoñaban. A Kiki le había parecido un hecho hermoso, digno de recordar y no pudo evitar quedarse ahí un buen tiempo, reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras de su reciente amigo. Aquel hombre demostró ser tan valeroso como un caballero Dorado. Y sus últimas palabras iban dirigidas a él, un simple aprendiz. Eso significaba mucho para Kiki, un motivo más para seguir adelante. Pero ahora sólo le quedaba planear su llegada al Santuario y la manera en la que pediría las respuestas a todo aquel embrollo que se había suscitado.

Y el último día de plazo para regresar al Santuario había pasado. Dos meses exactos. Aunque seguía un poco débil ya había planeado con anterioridad su camino hacia al santuario. Shiryu de Dragón no lo esperaría, pues él ya había dado su palabra y era muy claro: Sólo dos meses de plazo. Pero eso no le importaba mucho, en su mente sólo vagaban ideas sobre lo que ocurría en el Santuario de Athena. ¿Qué era lo que Heliké había querido decir? ¿Acaso las cosas en el santuario estaban tan mal que necesitaban sacrificar lo más preciado para ellos? ¿Y sí aquellos aprendices eran los próximos en morir? Eso era inconcebible. Ellos defendían la paz, de ninguna manera habrían podido criar a niños indefensos sólo para luego entregarlos como carnada al enemigo.

Y él. No sabía si quiera que tuviera que ver él en todo ese asunto. A pesar de ser un aprendiz, era cierto que ya había abandonado sus responsabilidades por muchos años. Eso era considerado como dejar su puesto libre, y si era así el santuario ya no necesitaba de él. Entonces, ¿Por qué solicitaban su presencia? Era tonto pensar que sólo lo querían para retomar su puesto. Cualquier ser que pensara con lógica sabría bien que detrás de esa excusa hay algo que se le ocultaba.

—Que Athena me ampare.

Y cuando su salud mejoró se vio en la necesidad de cortar camino y teletransportarse a un lugar cercano al Santuario.

Esta vez era un bosque, el silbido armonioso de las aves lo hacía parecer acogedor. Podía divisar algunos pilares tirados por el suelo y rocas destruidas. Alguien había estado entrenando. De seguro era un novato que deseaba mejorar sus ataques. Él mismo había logrado sacar de raíz unos cuantos árboles, meses antes de irse del Santuario. Pero claro, si se trataba de un aprendiz entonces de seguro era un futuro caballero de Bronce. Ningún aprendiz de rango superior a ese se conformada con un simple pilar o roca. O eso o era un gran novato que recién aprendía a utilizar su cosmo-energía.

Siguió caminando más a prisa, ordenando ideas y hechos para poder explicar el porqué de su llegada. Esperaba que al menos un soldado le recociera, para que pudiera pasar sin problemas. Recordaba que Shiryu había comentado que muchos cambios se presentaron el Santuario. Sospechaba que eso influía en el modo en que los soldados hacían guardia, por lo cual no sería fácil llegar hasta el Treceavo Templo, el lugar donde el Patriarca recibía audiencia.

—¡Ah!—Un destello de luz lo cegó y lo poco que pudo ver fue una figura humana—¿Shiryu?

Efectivamente, era Shiryu. Caminaba sin prisa, quizás preguntándose en que había fallado su plan. Kiki le siguió, sólo deseaba preguntarle unas cuantas cosas. Estaba tan feliz de verlo. Sin duda los últimos días del plazo concebido habían sido preocupantes. Más que eso. Era un infierno, además estaba un poco avergonzado por la carta que había dejado. Eran muchas cursilerías juntas y no era un muchacho que dijera esas palabras muy seguido. No era su estilo.

—Pero este maldito de Shiryu de seguro ya habrá leído la carta y se estará riendo por dentro. Desgraciado—se dijo en tono burlón.

Y de pronto sintió como unos cosmos rodeaban a Shiryu. Cinco en total. Todas ellas eran presencias malignas. Shiryu se había detenido y miraba a todos lados. Sin embargo aquellos cosmos se movieron con tanta rapidez que el dragón apenas pudo reaccionar. Le quitaron la caja de Pandora y uno lo sostuvo de las manos, para evitar así que pudiera intentar algo contra sus compañeros.

—Con este imbécil no podré si quiera complacer a nuestro amo. Necesitamos un aprendiz—inquirió uno de los cinco.

—¡Cobardes!—gruñó Shiryu al ver como todos trataban de reducirlo—¡Peleen valientemente!

—¡Cállate! Tú eres el prisionero y no tiene derecho a quejarte. Protege esa caja de Pandora, porque si llega a tocarla estaremos perdidos—le ordenó a uno de sus compañeros.

—¡No voy a seguir tus ordenes!

—Al amo no le va a gustar que regresemos con las manos vacías—sentenció mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿Quieres pasar por el castigo? Ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando el amo se enfada—el hombre asintió a regañadientes, para luego dar media vuelta y llevarse el objeto.

Sin embargo otro personaje apareció en escena. El sujeto, que parecía ser el que comandaba a aquel grupo de hombres, se acercó con una presencia altiva y arrogante. Un tipo que tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta y unos cabellos tan negros como sus ojos.

—Vine a buscar un aprendiz y me encuentro con un caballerito de bronce—susurró con aquella voz pausada—. Inútiles. ¿Cómo se supone que quieren aspirar a un manto sagrado si no saben si quiera cuál es el objetivo?

—Mi señor, podemos usarlo de carnada.

—¡Silencio! ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente castigo? ¿O prefieres que te vuelva a entregar como doncella a uno de los soldados?—el siervo bajo la cabeza avergonzado. El hombre dirigió su vista hacía Shiryu que trataba de liberarse—¿Pretende huir de mí? Ja. Resultaste ser un imbécil, Shiryu de Dragón. Tortúrenlo y quiero que sus gritos se escuchen por todo el bosque. Y cuando regrese espero encontrar pistas sobre nuestro objetivo.

Shiryu cayó al suelo víctima de un sin número de golpes. Aquellos sujetos reían sin parar, mientras que el caballero Dragón apretaba los dientes para no emitir ni un solo gemido. Kiki, quién oculto entre los arbustos observaba aquella escalofriante escena, se culpaba una y otra vez por no ser tan fuerte y no estar en condiciones para pelear. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras trataba de hacer oídos sordos a las risas de aquellos cobardes. Y Shiryu dejó escapar el primer grito de dolor.

El aprendiz, aunque consiente de que quizás nadie le tomara en cuenta, huyó del lugar con la única intensión de buscar ayuda en el Santuario que alguna vez abandonó. Corrió lo más que pudo, lleno de desesperación y rogando a los dioses que alguien ayudara a Shiryu. Y que por favor este supiera aguantar hasta su llegada.

* * *

—Esto es muy cansado. Cuidar que ningún moco se escape... ¡Nos tratan como niñeras!

—Cállate, al menos aquí tienes una casa… además, no eres quien para quejarte.

Ser soldado del santuario no era una tarea fácil. Recibir órdenes de todo el mundo era frustrante y hacer el trabajo sucio no era para nada lindo. Pero ser niñeras de los mocosos aspirantes a caballeros dorados, más que indignante, era vergonzoso. Si alguno de esos mocosos osaba escaparse, los que pagaban los platos rotos eran ellos ¡Sólo ellos y nadie más que ellos! Y era momento idóneo de preguntar ¿Dónde estaban sus maestros? Era obvio, ser los "niños mimados" del Patriarca traía beneficios. Así sería siempre y debían acostumbrarse.

—Deja de refunfuñar. Tienes una gran familia aquí—le decía mientras se tambaleaba—. Además, los caballeros dorados hacen todo lo posible para mantener el santuario en pie… ¡La última vez esos caballeros de Bronce casi traen abajo un Templo Zodiacal! ¡Debiste ver sus caras!

—Mientes. ¡El que reparo el pilar fui yo!... recuerda que un día antes me castigaron por pasarme unas copas…

—¿Unas copas, dices? ¡¿Unas copas?! Hombre, te llevaste mi reserva y como si fuera poco te pusiste a bailar frente al Caballero de Libra. ¡Un poco más y lo besabas!... tu castigo es justo…

—¡Pues el Patriarca y el Caballero de Libra me tienen sin cuidado! ¡Ese par de viejos no sufren lo que nosotros sufrimos!

—¿Una resaca?...

Y los dos rieron. Al menos aquel soldado tenía que admitir que la vida en el Santuario, aunque dura, era alegre y llena de...¡Exquisito vino!. En ese lugar siempre había un amigo cerca y las risas jamás se hacían esperar. Y no podía negar que el licor que se producía en ese lugar era una delicia entre delicias. Un placer para el paladar, pero una desgracia para el día después.

La tarde había llegado, y se suponía que el caballero Dragón estaba pronto a llegar. Sin embargo, la hora estimada de su llegada ya había caducado. Tenía una audiencia con el Patriarca y era bien sabido que este detestaba la impuntualidad. Además Shiryu de Dragón no era una persona que se pudiera catalogar como impuntual. Y si bien resultaba extraño, parecía que todo el Santuario estaba demasiado ocupado como para atender "pequeñeces".

El viento se mecía sobre las ramas de los únicos árboles ubicados en la parte verde del Santuario. Unos jovencitos, que parecían haber acabado de entrenar, caminaban por aquella zona. Uno de ellos llevaba unas armas de fino metal idénticos a las armas de Libra. Aquel muchacho, el de una estatura un poco elevada, parecía no estar muy contento y continuamente se quejaba de un dolor en la pierna. Cortó la cinta que recogía sus cabellos negros y se dejó caer sobre la hierba de aquella pequeña colina que conservaba unos pilares antiguos. Su compañero sin embargo tomó asiento cerca de la sombra del árbol y observó el horizonte preguntándose sobre su futuro.

—¿Sigues triste por lo de tu maestro, aprendiz de Piscis?—interrogó el muchacho de cabellos negros, fijando sus ojos pardos en el cielo.

Sin embargo su compañero no dijo una sola palabra. Giró su rostro dejando ver aquella apariencia hermosa y un tanto afeminada. Aquellas pestañas risadas y esos labios rojizos sobre una fina piel blanca le hacían ver dulce y de sentimientos puros. Pero los verdaderos aplausos se los llevaban esos ojos aguamarinas, quebrados y apunto de derramar una lágrima. Aunque el muchacho sonreía dulcemente.

—¡No te pongas a llorar!—gritó—¡Piscis, te he dicho que los varones valientes como nosotros jamás lloran!

—No puedo evitarlo. Es algo natural—dijo retirándose un mechón rubio de su rostro—. ¿Crees que se sienta decepcionado de mí?—preguntó escondiendo la cabeza.

—Si te viera llorar, sí—Y las lágrimas del muchacho comenzaron a caer—. Ya esta, has roto todo respeto que tenía por ti. Déjame aconsejarte Piscis…—se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y miró a su compañero—no puedes llorar por todo lo que te ocurra.

—¡Pero yo no tuve la culpa…!

—¡Lo sé! Pero esta vez no demostraste tu valentía. Ese idiota se lo merecía, sí, pero tenías que aceptar que romperle tres costillas, un brazo y un tobillo fue muy drástico. Además tu maestro tendrá que comprar las medicinas y pagar con su dinero todo lo que necesite ese niño.

—Ese debería ser mi castigo… tampoco quise hacerle tanto daño a ese aprendiz. No se controlar mi fuerza cuando estoy enfadado. Soy un completo desastre—claramente su compañero comenzaba a preguntarse si es que lo que más le dolía a su amigo Piscis era haberle causado problemas a su maestro o dejar moribundo a un muchacho. Daba igual, ese tipo de personas lloraban por todo.

—No olvides que aún tienes que conversar con tu maestro Afrodita—le recordó mientras tomaba sus armas y las acomodaba en un saco, dejando de lado las lanzas, claro— Supongo que tiene algunos "consejos" que darte. A menos que hagas una hazaña increíblemente notable, de seguro eso te salvaría de un castigo seguro. Eso o sufrir un accidente que te deje al borde de la muerte. Te recomiendo que no lo intentes, y sobre la hazaña… lo dudo.

Aquel muchacho se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió. Si su estado anímico no podía estar más deteriorado al menos podía saber que contaba con compañeros con quienes reír. Y luego iría a pedirle consejo a Shun, ya que resolver sus problemas de autocontrol con su maestro le avergonzaba tremendamente, sería mejor que el caballero de Andrómeda le enseñara un poco. Además siempre era grato conversar con él. Aunque tampoco negaba que las conversaciones con su maestro eran animadas e interesantes, pero se sentía intimidado por el poder y magnificencia que emanaba Afrodita de Piscis.

—Tienes que conversar con él. Los maestros son como nuestros padres, quizás la única figura que tenemos como modelo a seguir. ¡Y no llores frente a él! Eso haría más incomoda tu situación.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Y Afrodita de Piscis sin duda era lo más cercano a un padre. O por lo menos eso pensaba ya que él nunca había tenía uno.

Si bien lo que fuera a ocurrir en el Santuario era un tanto impredecible, lo que vieron a continuación no era cosa de todos los días. Un muchacho pelirrojo intentaba convencer a los soldados para que fueran a ofrecer ayuda en una emboscada que le habían tendido a un caballero de Athena. En primer lugar, ninguno de los presentes reconocía al muchacho, por lo cual se preguntaban qué tan cierta era aquella emboscada. En segundo, parecía haber salido de una reciente pelea ya que sus ropajes llevaban manchas de sangre y además tenía un brazo lastimado. Aparentemente no se podía confiar en él.

—¡Les digo que es una emergencia!—gruñó enfurecido.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, niño! ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías!

—¡No son tonterías! ¡Idiotas!

Pero su ira pudo más que la sensatez y de un movimiento dejo a los dos soldados tirados en el suelo. Fue entonces que la situación cambio para los aprendices. No era un muchacho cualquiera, esa forma de pelear les era conocida y, por supuesto, parecía muy bien preparado. Los dos compañeros se miraron y asintieron. Con rapidez le cerraron el paso al pelirrojo e intentaron reducirlo. Cada movimiento era esquivado hábilmente por aquel muchacho, aunque se podía notar la dificultad con que este los evitaba. Cualquiera diría que _era un aprendiz de caballero dorado…_

—¡Dime quién eres y por qué haces esto!—gritó el joven de pelo negro.

—¡Shiryu de Dragón está siendo torturado! ¡Le tendieron una emboscada, tienen que ayudarlo!

—¿Shiryu de Dragón?... Libra, presiento que tiene razón. Hace unos momentos sentí el cosmos de Shiryu cerca, me parece extraño que aún no haya llegado—pero aquel aprendiz ni siquiera le tomó atención a su compañero Piscis. Estaba paralizado—¡Oye!

—¡Ya te escuche!—gruñó—… pero no puedo dejarme guiar por un simple presentimiento. _Además este muchacho me resulta extraño_—pensó—. ¡Deja de decir tonterías, niño extraño! Debes saber que Shiryu es como un hermano para mí y conociéndole, dudo que se haya dejado reducir por un par de extraños. ¡Tu emboscada es una farsa!

—¡No entiendes! ¡Shiryu ha sido reducido cobardemente por un grupo de hombres! ¡No puede liberarse y su armadura esta fuera de su alcance!—Kiki estaba a punto de explotar, un buen golpe convencería a aquel aprendiz. Sin embargo, para Libra aquel pelirrojo podía ser, quizás, aquel rival que hace mucho esperaba y llegó a la conclusión de que se había apresurado en juzgar al pelirrojo. Sobre todo porque las características que este presentaba no eran las de un humano común...

—Seremos idiotas… ¡Piscis, este muchacho es un descendiente del continente Mu!

—¿Qué? No puede ser. Es una raza casi extinta. Si lo que dices es cierto… ¡Entonces él sería el próximo a heredar la armadura de Aries!—exclamó con sorpresa mientras fijaba su vista en aquel joven.

—¡¿Y eso que puede interesar?! ¡Su superior está en peligro! ¡Necesita ayuda!—pero aquellas miradas no iba hacía él, sino hacía sus características "cejas"—…

Las caras de los aprendices eran de absoluta sorpresa. Estaban confirmando los rumores de la llegada del aprendiz de Aries, más que eso, ¡Acaban de encontrar al aprendiz que faltaba!. Les correspondían llevarlo ante el Patriarca. La decisión final estaba en sus manos y lo correcto era presentarlo ante la diosa Athena.

—¡Escúchame!—el aprendiz de Libra se acerco a Kiki y le tomó del brazo—Si lo que dices es falso y nos tiendes una emboscada, juro que la primera cabeza en rodar será la tuya. ¡Vamos a por Shiryu!

—¡Libra! No podemos, él tiene que estar en el Treceavo Templo. No puede venir.

—¡Eso nunca! ¡Quiero ayudar!

—¡Silencio! No seamos idiotas, Piscis. ¿Viste como peleaba? Se volverá a escapar de los guardias y entonces se nos habrá escapado de las manos. Lo mejor es tenerlo cerca. ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vamos al Bosque!

* * *

Aunque con discrepancias, los tres jóvenes fueron en busca de Shiryu, preguntándose si la situación no habría empeorado pues se habían perdido tiempo valioso para su rescate. Y junto a ellos, las armas del aprendiz de Libra. Hubiera sido idóneo pedir ayuda a un caballero, pero en eso momentos todos estaban ocupados entrenando o simplemente estaban en una misión. Las caballeros femeninos jamás estaban disponibles y los soldados tenían tareas asignadas o estaban en su tiempo de descanso, por no decir ebrios. Además, aquello que estaban haciendo no era más que una prueba para demostrar que eran merecedores de llevar una armadura Dorada y que su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos.

El bosque se hacía oscuro, aquellos destellos de luz habían desaparecido y parecía que algo andaba mal. Se sentía un olor a muerte, el ambiente era pesado y demasiado diferente a como Kiki lo recordaba. Sin embargo el lugar donde se encontraba Shiryu no lo había podido olvidar. Aquellos aprendices le seguían muy de cerca y parecían sentir aquel cambio en el bosque. El anormal silencio de aquel lugar ocultaba algo, quizás la incógnita que reinaba en la mente de todos: ¿Quiénes habían osado capturar y torturar a Shiryu de Dragón? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se planeaba otro ataque al Santuario? Si era así, estaban perdidos. Ningún aprendiz podría luchar contra los Satélites del Olimpo ni contra los sirvientes del bajo mundo. Principalmente porque no tenían una armadura que los protegiera.

Aquellas divagaciones pasaron a segundo plano cuando llegaron al lugar descrito por Kiki. Shiryu de Dragón yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo. Los hombres que le habían torturado ahora descansaban apaciblemente y susurraban entre sí un idioma que ninguno de ellos pudo reconocer. La armadura del Dragón estaba en posesión del más alto y fortachón de los hombres, cuidándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. O quizás, en realidad dependía de ello. Se decía que aquellos sirvientes eran castigados de la forma más horrenda que se pudiese imaginar. Prueba de ello eran las cicatrices y quemaduras que tenía cada uno en el rostro.

—La última vez nadie pudo descubrir que fuimos nosotros quienes se llevaron los archivos del aprendiz de Aries. Esta vez podemos asesinar a los aprendices y estarán acabados—se regocijó uno de ellos.

—¡Cállate imbécil!—le silencio su compañero y volvió a hablar en su extraño idioma, continuando con el regaño.

El aprendiz de Piscis y el Aprendiz de Libra se miraron, comunicándose entre ellos mientras unas miradas indiscretas se disparaban al pelirrojo que comenzaba a enfurecer, aún más. Piscis trató de decirle algo, pero parecía inútil. Jamás habría pensado que el Santuario seguía desde cerca a los aprendices. Pero sentía que la furia de su nuevo compañero era justificada, ¿Si sabían algo acerca de él, por qué no fueron a buscarlo personalmente? ¿Por qué Mu de Aries no iría a reencontrarse con su alumno? Resultaba extraño… y de alguna forma, triste.

Pero cuando Kiki dio un salto en sí y se disponía a atacar, Libra lo detuvo y trato de apaciguar sus gruñidos mientras se alejaban.

—¡¿Estás loco?!—Le regañó—¡No tenemos idea de cómo pelean esos tipos y tampoco sabemos a qué vienen! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!

—Quiero rescatar a Shiryu. Y este es el momento, están distraídos—aseguró—. Además ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo, es el momento.

—¡No seas idiota!

—Silencio, Libra…—Piscis trató de calmar a su compañero—Aries, mi compañero tiene razón. No podemos atacar si no tenemos si quiera alguna idea de cómo lo haremos. Tienes que ser estratégico para esto. Somos aprendices, fuera el rango que sea al que aspiremos, seguimos siendo aprendices.

—No me llames aprendiz. Tampoco soy Aries, yo sólo estoy aquí por motivos que ustedes no llegarían a comprender. ¡Y dejen de tratarme como su igual!

—Pues bien, _sujeto desconocido_, es ahora de actuar. Y se hará a mi modo—Libra, quien traía unas armas con él, mostró cada una de ellas a sus compañeros. Tenía un plan y esperaba que funcionara—Esta es la idea: Yo y este pelirrojo llevaremos las espadas. Tu amigo Piscis, que tienes un buen manejo que objetos puntiagudos, llevaras la lanza. Primero, atacamos a los hombres esos, alguien tiene que tomar la armadura, ese seré yo. Tú estás lastimado de un brazo, tu fuerza en el combate será relativamente más débil que la de nosotros por lo cual tu rescataras a Shiryu, eso no requiere de mucho esfuerzo. Una vez que hayamos terminado con eso, Piscis irá a reanimar a Shiryu y nosotros lo cubriremos. ¿Preparados? Bien, vamos. Cuando de la señal iremos cubriéndonos las espaldas.

Los muchachos se posicionaron. Se miraron las caras y cuando Libra empuño la espada los tres salieron de su escondite. Los hombres reaccionaron rápidamente y trataron de atacarlos, pero los muchachos ya se habían adelantado. Piscis cubría a sus dos compañeros y reducía a aquellos hombres que trataban de abalanzarse sobre él. Libra, por su parte, atacaba a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino a la armadura del Dragón y Kiki ya había llegado junto a Shiryu y le defendía. El caballero de Bronce, aunque tenía la visión un poco borrosa, pudo reconocerlo.

Aquella lucha se hacía cada vez más brutal. La sangre salpicaba por todas partes y sus contrincantes ya no eran unos cuantos. Era cientos de ellos, cada uno aparecía de entre las sombras y golpeaban brutalmente a todo aquel que se cruzara, sin distinguir entre aliados o enemigos. Pronto se convirtió en una carnicería. Y a los jovencitos presentes les pareció que ese momento que vivían no les correspondía. Sin embargo, eran consientes que ese era su posible destino.

El grito desgarrador de un compañero herido llegó a los oídos de Kiki. Piscis había sido consumido por un mar de hombres. Libra no había podido anticiparse a eso y preocupado dejo caer la armadura del Dragón mientras corría a auxiliar a su amigo. Kiki corrió hacia la armadura, protegiéndola de aquellos sirvientes que buscaban arrebatarla.

Aquellas cinco figuras se unieron en uno formando una figura amorfa y de una fuerza descomunal. Kiki llevó la caja de Pandora a sus espaldas, esquivando los ataques de aquel ser extraño. El líquido negro que aquello dejaba a su paso emitía un olor nauseabundo que el pelirrojo identificó como el olor de un cuerpo putrefacto. Sin embargo, aquello tenía una función secundaría, pues cada vez que aquel líquido tocaba su cuerpo sentía como un dolor agudo se presentaba en su pecho y su cosmos era absorbido poco a poco. Pero eso no le preocupaba tanto como la situación que Shiryu vivía, pues este ya se había restablecido.

—¡Piranha Rose!

Observó como el aprendiz de Piscis acababa con una parte del los hombres y su compañero, Libra, sostenía una de las lanzas y atravesaba con ella a cada enemigo que se cruzara. Kiki empuñó su espada, dispuesto a acabar de una vez con esa bestia gigante y la pregunta cayó sobre su realidad: ¿Cómo atacar si estaba herido y con una caja de Pandora que tenía que proteger?

—¡Jamás te distraigas en una pelea!

Libra había llegado junto a él. Piscis llegó junto a Shiryu mientras su compañero de cabellos negros hacía todo lo posible para marear a la bestia. Los hombres que quedaban en pie parecían nutrirse de los cuerpos de sus aliados caídos. Y a esas alturas, con múltiples heridas, lo que fuese a ocurrir sólo era cuestión de suerte.

Kiki se había quedado pasmado. Observaba la gran destreza de aprendiz. Aquella criatura amorfa parecía enfadada, pero impotente. El juego de Libra estaba resultando, tanto que llegó el momento culminante en que unos cuantos golpes lograron hacer caer al contrincante. Tardó relativamente pocos minutos para que recordara que aquel líquido negro absorbía todo poder y energía de aquello que tocara. Libra había gritado a causa del dolor que sufría y terminó por caer al suelo para no levantarse. Sin embargo, la ira que Kiki sintió por haber sido tan inútil lo llevó a hacerlo.

—¡Espera! ¡No!

El líquido negro recorrió la fina espada, ahora incrustada en el corazón de la figura amorfa. Kiki la llevaba entre las manos y soportaba valientemente el dolor mientras trataba de llegar al corazón de su enemigo. Y el chirrido agudo de la bestia retumbó en los oídos de los presentes. El pelirrojo se deshizo de la caja de Pandora que cayó a manos de Shiryu, para finalmente sucumbir al dolor y caer sobre el verde terreno.

—¡Shiryu!—Piscis retrocedió ante la vigorosa presencia del caballero Dragón, quien recuperado totalmente, se preparaba para atacar…

—¡Rozan Shoryuha!

Y aquel poder devastador termino con los hombres que atacaban a los aprendices. Las figuras se disolvieron en el aire y sólo quedaron ellos. Piscis, con una profunda herida en el brazo y unos rasguños en la espalda, se acercó al caballero Dragón.

—Pensé que la armadura nunca llegaría a tus manos, Shiryu.

El caballero Dragón, que aún se notaba algo débil, sonrió victoriosamente. Aún jadeante observó a todos lados con la intención de confirmar que ningún otro ser despreciable se encontraba de pie. Respiró aliviado y giró su rostro hacía lo muchachos que en esos momentos se encontraban tirados sobre la verde hierba.

—No te preocupes, ahora son ellos los que necesitan nuestra ayuda—dijo acercándose a los heridos.

—Shiryu, tú debes saberlo. ¿Este es acaso el aprendiz de todos esperaban?—preguntó Piscis mirando a Kiki.

—Sí, Karsten. Kiki es el que hemos estado buscando hace mucho—afirmó pausadamente—. Su llegada al Santuario definitivamente le dará una nueva esperanza a la futura generación, y sobre todo, aliviará la preocupación de Athena.

El Aprendiz de Piscis llegó hasta el lado de Libra, intentó despertarlo, pero era imposible. Aunque tenía la certeza que aún seguía vivo. El pulso era normal. Por lo demás, de seguro tendría que llevarlo aún inconsciente.

—Está aún débil—aseguró mientras trataba de llevarlo consigo.

Kiki, quien yacía en un lado del terreno logró levantarse y se apoyaba en un árbol, mientras observaba de lejos a Shiryu. Trató inútilmente de acercarse a él, pero un sentimiento de preocupación se presentó cuando divisó la figura de aquel hombre que vio con anterioridad. Ese era el sujeto que comandaba a los sirvientes que acaban de derrotar. Y por si fuera poco, ahora llevaba una armadura que protegía su cuerpo. Tan brillante como un diamante y de una consistencia aparentemente dura.

—¿Así que Shiryu de Dragón logró liberarse? Y no sólo eso: !Tengo a tres futuros caballeritos de Athena! Parece que me divertiré mucho…Anubis del satélite Vanth. Y hoy ha llegado el día de su muerte—El hombre se posiciono frente a los muchachos, su cosmo-energía aumento considerablemente. Movió los brazos dibujando en el aire unos signos extraños, detrás de él la imagen de un chacal se presentaba—¡Sudden Death!

Y la gran explosión de poder lanzó a Piscis y a su herido compañero Libra contra uno de los árboles. Kiki se aferró al las raíces de aquel enorme sauce mientras se cubría la vista de aquella cegadora luz que el sujeto desprendía. Shiryu de Dragón detenía aquella energía cósmica con sus manos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie y procurando que aquel hombre no tocara a los aprendices.

No imaginaba que era el preludio de una batalla descomunal.

* * *

¡Hola! Yo aquí después de mucho tiempo. Primero, las aclaraciones:

-Heliké se redimió, pero no fue absolutamente por la imagen que Kiki le proporciono. Fue porque a esas alturas, a punto de morir, recapitulo toda su vida y recapacito sobre lo que había hecho.

-Kiki estaba a punto de asesinar a Heliké, pero significaba la definitiva pérdida de bondad en él. Por lo cual podemos decir que se estaba pasando al lado oscuro. Por así decirlo.

-Su brazo es una opción que le obliga a quedarse por un tiempo en el Santuario. Así que de todas formas estará ahí por un tiempo.

-Si usted ha visto Omega pero aún no llega al capítulo 17, y le interesa la serie por lo cual no quiere spoilers, no lea lo siguiente, pero si no le interesa la serie o paso el capitulo 17: Kiki se queda con la manta blanca de Heliké y es la misma que tiene en Omega, en teoría le di una historia a esa prenda pero en un universo fan.

-Uno de los siervos fue ultrajado por un soldado de su propio ejército. Ese castigo se aplica a todos los que desobedecen. Por eso el fortachón protegía la armadura del Dragón con su vida, no quería ser deshonrado.

-Por si no queda claro, el chico Piscis es eso CHICO (valga la redundancia). El alumno que sorpresivamente le asignaron a Afrodita. Claro, no es otro Afrodita. Digamos que es un mini Shun, pero un poco más consiente que su futuro es convertirse en un caballero poderoso.

-Piscis tuvo un altercado con el aprendiz X porque insulto a su maestro (y a él) con calificativos no muy agradables.

-El aprendiz de Libra es el mismo del capítulo pasado, el chico problema, el niño problemático del santuario y protegido de Dohko. Por si no queda claro.

-Las armas tan parecidas a las de libra, según mi teoría de entrenamientos, sirven para aprender a manejarlas en diferentes estilos de lucha. El chico problema sólo puede manejar la espada y aún la faltan cinco armas más. Están hechas de un material no tan resistente a comparación de las armas de la armadura de Libra.

-El nuevo villano está relacionado a la muerte.

¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero que pasen un buen fin de semana. Sí, todavía cuenta.

¡Ya llega el fin del Mundo! *sonido de suspenso* Nah...

Corregido y editado para mayor fluidez.


	4. Ataque al Santuario

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya recae en la autoría de Masami Kurumada. El siguiente texto Narrativo va dirigido de un/una fan para fans.

* * *

**El Ataque al Santuario**

Por aquel tiempo se especulaba mucho sobre los motivos del enemigo para oponerse al reinado de Athena sobre la tierra. Se pensaba, quizás equivocadamente, que los errores cometidos en anteriores guerras santas, sumadas al inminente sentimiento humano que se alojaba en el alma de la diosa y que a su vez le hacía parecer distante a un ser divino, habrían causado la ira de los dioses. Sin embargo, nadie sabía con certeza que era lo que ocurría en el Olimpo. Mas encima, tampoco sabían a quien se enfrentaba y si es que aquel enemigo actuaba sólo.

Aquella situación termino por sacar a la luz ciertos rencores entre Caballeros de Athena. Pero lo que más le dolía a Saori Kido era saber que muchos no la consideraban realmente preparada para afrontar lo que se venía en camino, sin mencionar que casi todos coincidían que la muchacha era demasiado sentimental. Ella no podía evitarlo, también era humana y no sólo eso, ni siquiera habían alcanzado la madurez.

Nada justificaba aquella inmadurez, por sobre todas las cosas era la reencarnación de la diosa Athena y su deber era comportarse como tal y eso lo había entendido desde el momento en que tomó las riendas del Santuario. Era quizás la razón por la que aceptaba recibir todas aquellas horas de estudio por parte de Shion, que aunque aburridas, por lo menos la hacían mejor diosa para sus caballeros. Y estaban también los caballeros Dorados. Apreciaba que se preocuparan por ella, que la vigilaran, incluso que supieran aconsejarle. Eran tan respetuosos y considerados, sin embargo ninguno lograba recordar que era una joven después de todo. Se sentía sola.

Muy a su pesar, entendía bien que _el problema radicaba en ella_. Por lo menos esa era la única respuesta que había hallado. Parecía como si su único consuelo estuviera en sus caballeros de bronce. Y justamente por ellos debía de mejorara como diosa.

Aquel hermoso día soleado se encontraba reflexionando en su jardín "privado". La voz llena de alegría del caballero Pegaso hizo que abandonara sus incansables divagaciones.

—¿Cómo logras hacer estas cadenas? Las flores nunca se marchitan—como se venía suscitando en los últimos meses, Seiya aprovechaba el descanso de sus entrenamientos para poder pasar unos momentos junto a Saori.

La diosa iba acompañada por Shura de Capricornio, quien la vigilaba desde un pilar un tanto alejado de aquellos muchachos. Metros más lejos dos santos de Plata vigilaban también.

—No lo sé, supongo que si se hacen con devoción y cariño se conservan mejor…—respondió dulcemente.

—Lo que tú digas, pero me sigue pareciendo extraño—Seiya observó como aquellos caballeros recorrían el terreno y se mantenía atentos, entonces dirigió su vista a Saori—. ¿Por qué vigilan tanto? No lo entiendo, Saori, se preocupan demasiado.

—Siempre ha sido así, Seiya. Tú debes de entenderlo…—respondió sonriente—además, la compañía de mis caballeros me causa una profunda alegría.

Seiya sonrió y se dejo caer sobre las flores. En las últimas semanas el entrenamiento extra que le proporcionaba Marín estaba resultando muy pesado. El momento del día que más disfrutaba era, sin duda alguna, pasar su tiempo libre al lado de Saori. Y, por supuesto, robarle una sonrisa a su diosa y darle el apoyo que necesitaba. Brindarle aquella mano amiga que hasta ahora sólo él se había atrevido a darle, bueno... él y sus compañeros bronces.

Seiya se preguntaba, desde hace mucho, el motivo por el cual ningún santo dorado comprendía la crisis que atravesaba la diosa. Ni siquiera en Patriarca, quien la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba al lado de Saori, podía notar aquella expresión de profunda tristeza que se grababa en el rostro de la deidad. Era imposible ignorar aquel semblante lánguido. Pero lo que más molestias despertaba en el caballero Pegaso era el hecho de que se ignorase los sentimientos de Saori.

—Seiya...—llamó dulcemente mientras colocaba una corona de flores sobre la cabellera castaña del caballero Pegaso—no quiero que te preocupes más por mí. Como tu diosa te ordeno… te ordeno que te prepares arduamente y aproveches cada entrenamiento. No permitiré que eches a perder tu tiempo conmigo.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Pero qué dices Saori?!—rió suavemente—Yo disfruto mucho este momento a tu lado. De ninguna manera es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Lo lamento, Seiya… pero esa es mi decisión y desde ahora se te ha prohibido el paso a mis aposentos privados—y el ambiente cambió. Seiya se encontraba petrificado... ¿Saori deseaba que se alejase?

—S-Saori… tú no puedes hacerme esto—exclamó—. No voy a permitir que cargues con este peso tú sola. Yo soy un caballero de Athena, mi deber es protegerte. ¡Saori yo tengo la obligación de velar por ti!

—No puedo permitir que pierdas tiempo valioso ocupándote de mí—aquella sonrisa que hace unos momentos se había dibujado en el rostro de la diosa se había apartado. La joven había esperado mucho tiempo para comunicarle a su querido amigo que no podía estar más a su lado, y aquella decisión le dolía—. Los caballeros de Athena tienen la principal misión de defender la tierra, incluso deberán entregar su vida por ella. Seiya, debes entender que mi papel como diosa me obliga a actuar con madurez y… no puedo permitir que mis caprichos interrumpan tus entrenamientos…

—¡Pero Saori…!

—Es una orden, Seiya. De no acatarla me veré en la penosa necesidad de tomar medidas más duras. Te ruego que no me obligues a hacerlo.

El viento recorrió los cabellos del caballero Pegaso quien arrodillado miraba con dolor a la diosa mientras su corazón se iba resquebrajando. Aquella figura femenina se encontraba de pie y dándole la espalda, evitando que su mirada agrietada se cruzase con aquel santo de Bronce y tratando de omitir cualquier señal que pusiera en evidencia la debilidad de su voluntad. Pero la situación se tenía que dar así, ella no podía permitir que un caballero desatendiera sus obligaciones por estar a su lado y él no debía rebasar la línea que separaba a deidades de mortales. Por aquel amor que se tenían, ninguno osaría ignorar los estrictos mandatos de la orden y vivirían como sus respectivas condiciones les obligasen a vivir, aunque estuvieran condenados a vivir separados por siempre.

Pegaso reprimió sus lágrimas y dispuesto a obedecer el mandato de su diosa tomó la hermosa corona de flores y se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar. Entonces, mientras sostenía aquella hermosa reliquia entre sus manos y admiraba la belleza de tan preciado objeto que juró guardaría como recuerdo de aquellos preciados momentos junto a Saori Kido, sintió una brisa helada que le escarapeló el cuerpo para seguidamente notar como el cosmos de Shiryu comenzaba a arder. Y no sólo era el caballero Dragón, un cosmos de gran poder y sumamente malvado se encontraba ardiendo vigorosamente.

—¡No puede ser!—La joven diosa giró su vista hacia la dirección donde se percibían los dos cosmos. Su rostro expresaba preocupación y la única opción que se presentaba en su mente era ir al auxilio del Dragón. Y no sólo era aquello, también podía sentir como los cosmos de tres muchachos se iban debilitando mientras otras presencias malignas aparecían.

—Le ruego que conserve la calma, Athena. Mi deber es escoltarla a sus aposentos y alejarla del peligro—la figura del caballero de Capricornio se hallaba frente a ella, la exhortaba a dejar aquel lugar, ignorando la enorme necesidad de la joven por ir en auxilio de sus caballeros.

—¡Me niego! ¡No puedo dejar que uno de mis caballeros se enfrente a la muerte y tampoco puedo dejar a esos tres muchachos a su suerte! ¡Es una orden, Shura! ¡Quiero que alguien vaya en su ayuda!

—¡No hace falta! Shiryu es mi amigo y yo seré quien vaya en su ayuda— y como Saori había previsto, Seiya abandonó el lugar raudamente, olvidando su respectiva armadura. Incluso Shura, quien había tratado a alcanzarlo, no pudo detener la gran determinación del bronce.

—¡Pegaso!...—Y al notar que el joven ya no escucharía no tuvo otra opción que cambiar de planes—¡Centauro! ¡Auriga! Organicen a sus compañeros, protejan toda entrada al Santuario y asegúrense de que esta armadura llegue a manos de Seiya de Pegaso.

* * *

Mientras que las raíces de los árboles se iban desprendiendo del suelo y los arbustos salían volando por doquier, el joven aspirante a la armadura de Piscis no para de preguntarse cómo era que había empezado todo eso. Ahora, con un compañero herido en brazos y siendo el único aprendiz "oficial" presente, toda la responsabilidad recaía en él. Pero Karsten sentía que cualquier cosa que le sucediese a su compañero Libra iba a ser culpa suya, por no pensar con más lógica y pedir ayuda a alguien más preparado que unos simples aprendices. Sin embargo, por cada segundo que pasaba la pregunta se hacía más evidente: ¿Por qué nadie había venido a ofrecer ayuda? Aquel cosmos no se podía ignorar, es más que evidente que se estaba librando una batalla y aún así nadie se hacía presente para socorrerlos.

—¡¿Crees que podrás aguantar por más tiempo?! ¡Estás perdido, caballero Dragón!—La voz de Anubis se hacía intolerable para el aprendiz de Piscis. Aquel tono burlón le asqueaba y no podía sentir más que desprecio por aquel ser que se hallaba sosteniendo la gran esfera de energía y presionaba aún más para lograr que Shiryu cediera.

—¡No voy a rendirme! ... ¡Aunque mis manos comiencen a arder, aunque mi sangre comience a caer al suelo, mi determinación es más fuerte que el dolor!

Y mientras aquella batalla se llevaba a cabo, el aprendiz de Piscis pudo divisar como aquel joven pelirrojo se acercaba a gatas hacia una caja, que no había logrado notar con anterioridad. Kiki se aferró a aquel objeto, aún cuando sus vendas estaban completamente rotas y su brazo comenzaba a sangrar, de nuevo, producto de una herida abierta. Karsten pudo notar el hueso de aquella extremidad un poco descolocado y también un profundo corte en el hombro y sin embargo seguía aferrándose a aquel objeto como si su vida dependiese de ello. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué contenía aquella caja como para que arriesgase su propia vida? ¿Acaso era la respuesta a la eterna pregunta del porqué de la ausencia del aprendiz de Aries?

"_La última vez nadie pudo descubrir que fuimos nosotros quienes se llevaron los archivos del aprendiz de Aries…"_

¿Y si después de todo lo que custodiaban esos sirvientes no era la armadura de Dragón, sino aquella caja que contenía información tan importante?

—¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Acaso él pretender devolver aquel objeto al Santuario?—susurró para si.

Mientras el muchacho miraba con asombro aquella escena algo demasiado extraño, y peligroso, ocurrió: La tierra se abría ante sus ojos y de unos gigantescos agujeros salían manos esqueléticas. Seres horribles con harapos sobre sus desnutridos cuerpos y de ojos completamente blancos. Incluso algunos seres se hallaban mutilados y arrastrándose por el ennegrecido suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!—y los seres se acercaron a la esfera de energía y comenzaron a llenarse de vitalidad mientras algunos otros comenzaban a caminar hacía el Santuario de Athena. Las risas del hombre se escucharon de manera aterradora, sus manos parecían indicar el camino a las horrendas criaturas mientras otras aguardaban en torno a Shiryu.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía que Anubis lograra invocar a esos extraños seres? ¿Por qué habría detenido su ataque si estaba a punto de vencer al caballero Dragón? ¿Y cómo era posible que esas criaturas consumieran la energía hallada en aquella esfera de poder?

—Estaba batalla es entre nosotros, Shiryu. Con mucha pena tendré que matar a esos niños. Mi señor estará más que contento con todos los presentes que habré de llevarle… ¡Dark Rebirth!—y los agujeros se volvieron grietas gigantescas de donde esqueléticas formas salían dispuestas a devorar todo lo que estuviera cerca de ellos.

Kiki, aún con la caja en brazos, se acerco al joven Piscis y ayudándole a llevar al aprendiz de Libra corrieron rumbo al Santuario. Giraron a ver el terreno donde se encontraba Shiryu batallando con aquellos seres mientras Anubis incrementaba su cosmos alimentando a sus criaturas. Y al verse rodeados por aquellas bestias no tuvieron otra opción más que combatir y avanzar lentamente por esa multitud que buscaban arrebatarles las pieles.

Karsten y Kiki notaron que finalmente estaban acorralados, cubriendo a su compañero que se hallaba inconsciente. Y por cada criatura que destruían parecía que dos más aparecían, mientras su espació se iba cerrado a cada segundo que pasaba. El aprendiz de Piscis, quién sospechaba las verdaderas intenciones de Kiki, no pudo evitar entonces mencionar el grave peligro que corría al devolver aquella caja que aún llevaba en manos. Sin embargo, la última mirada que aquel muchacho pelirrojo le había dirigido era tan tranquilizadora y sincera que termino por confirmar la honestidad del muviano. Sabía entonces que Kiki no dejaría que cargue con todo el peso y le acompañaría hasta un lugar donde por fin pudieran descansar.

El pelirrojo, sin embargo, tenía una idea un poco más temeraria: Si no podía correr y escapar por tierra, entonces lo harían por medio de los árboles. Rogaba a Athena que por favor no cayeran…

* * *

—¡¿Qué es este cosmos?!

Para entonces, el Santuario ya estaba preparado para cualquier complicación que se presentara. Shun de Andrómeda se encontraba en el coliseo, junto a un grupo de caballeros que aguardaban una señal contundente para pelear. Se sabía que reducido grupo de caballero ya habían salido a averiguar qué sucedía y se esperaba que se controlara la situación. Sin embargo, aquel tiempo estimado ya se había acabado y el espíritu paciente de los espectadores había desaparecido. Sólo necesitaban de una señal, un pronta señal.

—No puedo esperar más. Hace unos minutos Pegaso fue en busca de Shiryu de Dragón. ¿Por qué tenemos que quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados?—exclamó un los caballeros presentes.

Andrómeda, evidentemente, no estaba enterado de la decisión de su compañero Seiya. Por otra parte, se le había asignado la protección interna del Santuario, por ningún motivo saldría del lugar. Observó como los ánimos de sus compañeros se iban enervando. En cualquier momento iban a actuar, quizás de manera precipitada y eso no convenía.

—Shun, parece que Seiya ha ido a combatir sin armadura. Observa, lo están buscando—Hyoga estaba a su lado, un poco más paciente que el resto, esperando el momento preciso para luchar. En ese momento observaba como dos santos de Plata buscaban entre aquel grupo de bronces a Seiya de Pegaso, al parecer esperanzados en que siguiera ahí. Uno de ellos, Centauro, llevaba la caja de Pandora de su compañero. Si la situación era aún más grave de lo que se pensaba, entonces Seiya había perdido la razón al ir a pelear sin llevar su armadura.

—¡No es posible! Hyoga, sabes que sin una armadura sagrada nuestros cuerpos se vuelven relativamente vulnerables. Seiya podría morir intentando salvar a Shiryu, debemos de llevarle su armadura.

—Tienes razón, aunque nuestro deber sea proteger el Santuario no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ante el peligro que corren nuestros amigos—Hyoga alzó la voz—. ¡Nosotros llevaremos la armadura de Pegaso a Seiya!—y aquella multitud, que se había reunido alrededor de aquellos caballeros de Plata, se abrió para ver a aquellos dos caballeros de Bronce que se habían atrevido a pedir que aquella importante misión les fuera encomendada.

—¡Eso es imposible! Andrómeda y Cisne tienen que quedarse a proteger el Santuario. ¡Un solo hombre faltante podría hacer que nuestra defensa se fuera al suelo!—y aquella intervención se convirtió en un reclamo por parte de la mayoría de presentes.

—¡Alto!—bramó Centauro ante todo aquel griterío—La misión se nos ha encomendado a nosotros, ustedes nada tienen que reclamar a sus compañeros.

—¡Esto es injus…!

—Caballero de Lince, agradecería que todo lo que te he enseñado lo pusieras en práctica. Aprende a controlar tu enfado—ante la mirada inquisidora de Auriga y el énfasis que había puesto en aquella última frase, terminando por confirmar que era un hombre evidentemente recto, aquel bronce no pudo más que callar y bajar la cabeza—. Injusticia es dejar que uno de nuestros compañeros muera en batalla sólo porque nuestra necedad y rabia no dejó que su armadura llegara a tiempo. ¡Injusticia es ponernos en contra de los nuestros para saciar nuestra frustración! Ahora, todos ustedes irán a defender las zonas que se les asignaron. Athena pidió que se enviara ayuda a los caballeros que se encuentran atrapados por el enemigo y haremos lo correcto.

—¡Cisne, Andrómeda! La supervivencia de Pegaso esta en sus manos. Vayan y no desperdicien la oportunidad—Centauro les dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora mientras regresaba con su compañero Auriga y comenzaban a dar órdenes a los demás bronces.

Shun dio una última mirada a los alrededores y partió junto a Hyoga hacía las afueras del Santuario.

* * *

Mientras se retiraban, observaron cómo algunos Caballeros Dorados abandonaban sus Templos Zodiacales y tomaban el mando de un gran grupo de soldados. La manera en que caballeros, soldados y amazonas se organizaban era realmente digna de ver, haciendo honor al corte castrense que poseía el Santuario de Athena.

Se podía observar como la mayoría de caballeros de Bronce se retiraban para cubrir aquellos puntos que carecían de protección. Las caras de cada uno de los hombres se tornaban serías, de expresiones maduras y una determinación que superaba incluso el miedo a la muerte. Estaban preparados para dar su vida por los demás, aquel gesto era lo que despertaba el orgullo y valentía de la orden entera. Las miradas fugases que se cruzaban entre caballeros y amazonas daban testimonio de cuan vinculados podían estar en aquellas situaciones extremas. Y en ese ocasión la unión entre caballero de Athena era más que evidente, además de armoniosa. ¿Qué más daba si se daban la mano o no, si se abrazaban o no, si aquella mirada fugas era demasiado fría? Ellos eran una familia, una gran familia y esto lo sabían. Ya no había nada más que decir, pues aquel ambiente lleno de compañerismos revivía la gran amistad que los vinculaba a todos, toda una vida creciendo junto a sus compañeros de armas dejaban sus corazones marcados. Si era o no la despedida, no importaba, ahora tenían que cumplir con su deber.

—Todos los caballeros están ubicados en los lugares estratégicos. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Aioros?—Aioria, como cualquier caballero, parecía extrañado de las intenciones de su hermano para querer estar al frente de la batalla. Esperaba más bien que se quedaran en los doce Templos Zodiacales para proteger a la Diosa Athena—No dudo de los caballeros asignados a la protección de nuestra diosa, pero tú has sido su principal defensor desde que era pequeña y…

—Aioria, esta vez los soldados no combatirán solos. Yo quiero ser el que dé el primer paso—aquella mirada llena de valentía que se observaba en el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario supo tranquilizar un poco al León Dorado. Este se retiro a su lugar asignado mientras esperaba que Aioros diera la señal.

El Caballero de Leo observó como unos cuantos compañeros dorados iban llegando para apoyar a aquel ejército de soldados que se preparaban para hacer frente a todos aquellos seres que seguramente se hallaban no muy lejos de la entrada al Santuario. Entonces giró la vista hacía aquel lugar lejano de donde la siempre fuerte amazona de Águila, acompañada de sus camaradas, divisaba los alrededores del Santuario como pensando en los tiempos pasados y en los que habrían de venir. Ella también posó sus ojos en aquel León Dorado, tan valiente, procurando siempre cumplir con la misión de su diosa le encomendaba, tan… atento. Asintieron los dos con una sonrisa y aunque el rostro de Marín no se lograra siquiera vislumbrar, a causa de la hermosa máscara que llevaba puesta según la tradición, Aioria sentía la calidez de sus ojos.

Giró de nuevo para poner al corriente a su compañero.

—Aldebarán, Aioros quiere tomar la iniciativa esta vez. Te sugiero que dejemos que haga su trabajo y nos mantengamos atentos.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! El Gran Toro Dorado jamás deja de estar atento, si tu hermano quiere llevar las riendas de este ejército pues bienvenido sea. Y espero que ponga todo de su parte porque no pienso dejar que vuelvan a derribar los pilares que con tanto esfuerzo reconstruyó mi aprendiz—y al soltar aquella característica carcajada un sentimiento positivo lleno a todos los personajes cercanos.

Sin embargo, aquella momentánea tranquilidad se vio opacada por un silencio aterrador. Se miraron unos a otros, preguntándose si es que lo peor estaba por llegar. Nadie se movió, ni siquiera retrocedieron. Un grupo de soldados apretaron sus puños y avanzaron unos pasos con gran determinación. Aioros, al igual que sus compañeros, mantuvo fija la mirada en aquel punto de donde se percibía la energía. Su rostro se mantuvo serio, observando como un halo negro comenzaba a hacerse notar y pretendía extenderse hasta su territorio.

El Caballero de Aries, quien se encontraba en un punto no muy lejano de sus compañeros, fue el primero en notar que no sólo era aquel cosmos que los amenazaba, sino varios de ellos que se hacían aún más fuertes. Pronto eran cientos de seres esqueléticos que comenzaban a llegar al Santuario. Sabía entonces que había llegado el momento de pelear, pero aquel presentimiento que se posaba sobre él le hacía perder concentración y preocupado puso atención al lugar donde miles de soldados ponían resistencia y formaban un escudo humano que evitaba a toda costa el paso de aquellos personajes extraños.

"_Habrá una explosión_".

Y aquella voz hizo eco en su mente, cuál premonición. Su grito quedó silenciado por aquel chillido ensordecedor y antes que siquiera reaccionara una gran explosión azotó a los soldados quienes volaron por los aires y cayeron a la tierra, sin vida. Muertos, todos ellos estaban muertos, quemados, sus vidas se habían acabado tan fugazmente que aquello despertó la ira de muchos caballeros y soldados.

—¡El Reloj Zodiacal ha sido encendido! ¡Caballeros, luchemos por Athena!—y aquel bramido monumental que siguió a las palabras de Aioros despertó el espíritu de guerra.

Esos seres entraron en grandes grupos, invadiendo cada rincón del lugar y la batalla comenzaba a tornarse oscura. ¿Llamarle batalla? Más bien era una escena perturbadora, miembros cercenados, gritos de dolor, cada bando luchando sin compasión. El fuego se encendió a los alrededores y varios pedazos de rocas volaban por los aires. El Santuario estaba siendo destruido… definitivamente eso era lo último que quería presenciar.

"_Él está ahí, cómo alguna vez lo imaginaste, como un caballero de Athena_".

Y la voz azotó su mente y alma trayendo miles de recuerdos sobre su aprendiz. Sus intuitivos ojos observaron aquel punto lejano con gran rapidez, como si aquel momento lo hubiera esperado por una eternidad. Eso no era una malévola ilusión, no era un espejismo, no era un vago recuerdo de su alumno, no se estaba confundiendo: Aquella melena pelirroja luchaba por escapar. Su rostro había cambiado, su mirada también, incluso su modo de pelear. Su determinación por ayudar a sus acompañantes, se le veía tan vigoroso. No había duda, ese era su alumno y había madurado.

Kiki, sin embargo, aunque había logrado vislumbrar los cabellos lilas de su maestro, había decidido hacer caso omiso a toda esa ola de sentimientos que se aglomeraban en su mente y decidió continuar como se lo había prometido a Karsten. Avanzó junto a su compañero, sosteniendo los dos el cuerpo del muchacho de cabellos negros. Aquel camino era largo, demasiado largo y él no podía seguir forzando su brazo. Pero mientras ideaba un plan para escabullirse de aquel enfrentamiento sus deseos se vieron cumplidos pues una luz de esperanza había llegado a salvarlos.

—¡Thunder Claw!—aquel gruñido aceleró sus latidos y por un momento crispó sus cabellos.

Aquel caballero femenino se presentó ante ellos. La mujer señaló un pequeño sendero que había quedado abierto gracias a su sorprendente poder de lucha. Los muchachos se aferraron a su compañero herido, dispuesto a correr lo más que podían, sin embargo, ella había tomado al joven Shikaro y lo llevó en brazos mientras hacía un gesto para que la siguieran. Era un milagro. De hecho, era más que un milagro. Esas cosas sucedían de una en mil oportunidades y mejor que eso, los estaban conduciendo a los terrenos privados del Santuario. Finalmente un lugar donde podrían reponerse.

* * *

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad se presento en el joven aprendiz de Piscis. Era el peor momento vivido en su corta existencia. Muertos por todas partes, sangre, destrucción. Hace unas horas salía de un lugar tranquilo y ahora todo era caos. El miedo le invadía, era un panorama aterrador sin duda, pero anteriormente él jamás logró vislumbrar una escena de esa magnitud. Rápidamente llego a la conclusión de no estar preparado para aquello. Era tan distante de lo que su mente había preparado. Nada era paz, nada era tranquilidad… sólo guerra y dolor. ¿Acaso era ese su destino? ¿No era otro el destino que le habían mostrado? Definitivamente aquello era la contraparte del hermoso mundo que se había pintado en alguna ocasión. Incluso le indignaba la expresión de profunda excitación que presentaba el pelirrojo _aprendiz_. ¿No lograba ver todo el sufrimiento de su gente? Ah, por supuesto, el Santuario no era el hogar de Kiki. Sin embargo lo era para él, Karsten, el futuro caballero dorado de Piscis. Y ahora su mundo se iba cayendo a pedazos mientras su familia derramaba sangre por defender a sus seres queridos. Él nada podía hacer y eso le hacía sentir reprimido.

—Esto no puede…—y calló mientras apretaba los puños.

Kiki observó como el joven se había quedado parado sobre una pila de escombros, mirando hacia el lugar del enfrentamiento. Después de haber escapado, después de que sus pies los habían llevado casi por inercia, ahora descansaban en un lugar tácticamente escondido donde otros hombres eran atendidos por aprendices de caballeros femeninos. Las mujeres hacían de todo para atender a los heridos y en realidad no se daban abasto.

—¿Qué es lo que observas?—preguntó con cierto tono de desinterés, tratando de ocultar el pequeño toque de culpabilidad que se asomaba.

—No lo entenderías, este lugar ni siquiera ha significado mucho para ti.

De hecho tenía razón, si regresaba era por motivos meramente personales. En ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en los demás.

—No tienes porque ponerte agresivo…

—¿Alguna vez pensante en las consecuencias que nos traía tu exilio personal? No, porque de haberlo hecho hubieras regresado a tiempo. Aún así, nunca se te ha quitado el titulo de aprendiz. ¿Cuántos crees que han muerto tratando de ganarse aquel puesto? Tu llegada no es más que una burla para ellos—Y aquella voz era del caballero Femenino de Ofiuco, la mujer que los había guiado hasta ese lugar. Aquellas palabras, aunque parecían no afectar al pelirrojo, habían alterado su estado de humor. Inmediatamente este la miró con cierta duda para luego mostrar un sentimiento altanero hacía la mujer. Ella no dejó de hablar—. No eres más que un mocoso engreído. ¡Era una responsabilidad que supuestamente cumplirías con orgullo y te largaste de aquí ni bien se te dio la oportunidad!

—Tampoco estoy de regreso por ustedes…

—¡Athena confía en ti! Ella ha sido la que ha intercedido para salvar tu pellejo y tú se lo agradeces de esta forma. ¡Eso es traición!

—¡Esto es un engaño!—gritó ofuscado— Athena tiene buenas intenciones, pero ese hombre que les comanda a todos… ¿Qué tipo de sentimiento puede tener una persona que sólo me está buscando para convertirme un arma más de su orden militar? Yo sé que me estuvieron buscando, que tienen toda clase de información sobre mí, y sé que eso no era justo. Estuve sólo todos estos años y nadie vino a buscarme sino hasta que esta estúpida guerra explotó, sin embargo me tenían vigilado. ¿Ahora me dicen que soy traidor? Pues bien, pero ahora vengo a buscar la verdad y él tiene que responder—dijo finalmente señalando al treceavo Templo que se podía divisar desde aquel lugar.

Karsten quedó sorprendido por aquellas palabras. Prácticamente estaba acusando al Patriarca de ser el causante de la mayoría de los problemas que se le habían suscitado al joven pelirrojo. Pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con Shaina de Ofiuco, aquel muchacho había osado huir del Santuario ignorando las repercusiones que traería aquello. Aunque, sinceramente no le era agradable ver como la discusión se hacía más alturada. Ahí estaban los tres, en completo silenció después de aquella frase atrevida que había soltado Kiki. Un silencio increíblemente incomodo.

—Las cosas no sucedieron así—le respondió la mujer en un tono imponente—. Todos estos años jamás te vimos como un arma, pero Athena quiso que regresaras por tu propia cuenta—pero el pelirrojo no hizo caso. Shaina estaba al borde de la ira, sobre todo por el comportamiento tan arrogante del niño que se encontraba frente a ella. En algún momento una bofetada hubiera sido de gran ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse al muchacho, con aquel cofre extraño en manos, se había apartado ya del lugar. Obviamente su objetivo era infiltrase en el treceavo Templo, sin embargo era bien sabido por ella que no podría siquiera llegar a poner un pie adentro.

De alguna manera su mente le decía que no lo siguiera, que dejara que el muchacho aprendiera por su cuenta y de todos modos el resultado, fuera cual fuese, le vendría bien. Por supuesto, al girar y notar que el mocoso de cabellos negros ya no se encontraba inconsciente y estaba un poco repuesto de lo que sea que le hubiese ocurrido, supo que no sólo habría un aprendiz camino al Treceavo Templo. Aquel joven estaba de pie y al parecer dispuesto a seguir a Kiki. De hecho, estaba a punto de correr detrás del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Sé que me llevaría una bofetada departe suya, Shaina, si es que deseo continuar. Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando está en juego la verdad…—aunque jadeara, Shaina ya no estaba para juegos infantiles y efectivamente, Shikaro se había llevado una bofetada y un golpe en el estómago. Lo vio caer de rodillas al suelo, emitiendo un sonido similar a un quejido, pero para su sorpresa aún así se puso de pie y siguió. Claramente adolorido, pero continuaba caminando.

—¡Si le vas a seguir entonces asegúrate de que sólo ustedes sean los que ingresen! Juro que si por su causa el enemigo ha logrado entrar a aquel recinto sagrado no sólo les espera un castigo severo—y luego señaló al joven que se encontraba observando la escena—. Ya que eres el alumno de Afrodita no habrá reparos en que puedas luchar. Al menos demuestra que te mereces el titulo de aprendiz. Ve y protege la entrada de todo enemigo—luego de aquellas palabras, el muchacho se limito a asentir mientras iba detrás de su compañero Libra y le seguían el rastro a Kiki. Shaina dio la vuelta y salió de aquel lugar para seguir apoyando en la batalla, y tendría que distraerse antes de que su sentimentalismo le llevara a apoyar la causa de esos niños.

—… idiotas.

* * *

—Esto me parece extraño, Hyoga. Es como sí este bosque fuera completamente nuevo y desconocido.

—Parece que hemos caído en una especie de ilusión. Sin embargo, es sumamente extraño que un solo individuo tenga tanto poder…

Aquel lugar no era el bosque que siempre había recorrido hace algunos años. Los árboles se hallaban grises, haciendo el ambiente oscuro, y el antiguo sendero que se trazaba ya no estaba ahí. En todo caso, tampoco había señales de Seiya. Además, aquel lugar tenía un hedor insoportable que hacía desear salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Incluso, curioso para ellos, los animales pequeños salían despavoridos del lugar. Se preguntaban si era a causa de ese olor desagradable o porque advertían que un peligro se avecinaba. De cualquier forma, siguieron caminando hasta que se vieron perdidos… más de lo que ya estaban.

Hyoga ya sospechaba que desde hace un tiempo estaban dando vueltas, por tanto dejar señales en los árboles tampoco estaba demás. Sin embargo al parar y observar uno de los troncos, que juraba haber marcado, no había señal. Era mismo árbol, no había duda. Su memoria rara vez fallaba y ahora se encontraba ante un enigma que lograba acelerar su corazón. Shun había notado el detalle y no había dejado de pensar que poco a poco el lugar se hacía aún más oscuro y el ambiente era helado. Claramente contrastaba con el hermoso día soleado de hace unas horas. Sus cadenas vibraron cuando el primer ruido estruendoso proveniente de un trueno se hizo escuchar y las primeras gotas de una lluvia torrencial caían a la helada tierra, supo entonces que eran señales anunciantes de la gran catástrofe que se acercaba.

—Vamos, quizás Seiya se encuentre cerca y aún no haya podido salir de este bosque.

—Sí.

A toda esa situación se sumaba aquel rumor que hace unas horas había llegado a sus oídos: Dos aprendices desaparecidos y un niño que no había llegado a identificar pero que sin embargo había derribado a los dos soldados que custodiaban una de las entradas al Santuario. ¿Y qué había sucedido con aquel grupo de caballeros que fueron enviados a controlar la situación? ¿Acaso se encontraban perdidos al igual que ellos? Y sobre todo ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo en el Santuario?

Mientras Shun meditaba y buscaba una respuesta coherente a todo aquello que se había presentado tan súbitamente, Hyoga dejo de correr. Andrómeda le miró y encontró una mirada de sorpresa grabada en el rostro de su compañero. Giró la vista para encontrar entonces a un joven de cabellos castaños tirado sobre un pequeño charco de agua que se había formado con la lluvia.

—¡Seiya!—exclamó el Cisne y fue junto a él. Shun le siguió.

El caballero de Cisne estaba más preocupado que aliviado. Le parecía raro, mejor dicho, no era una situación acorde con Seiya. Aquel cuerpo estaba sobre un charco, con signos de haber sido golpeado brutalmente y de hecho podía reconocer algunas fracturas de hueso. Pegaso, aunque aparentaba ser poco racional, al menos no se dejaba atacar de esa manera. ¿Era realmente Seiya?...

Pasado algunos minutos en los que Hyoga examinaba al joven castaño, aquel silencio tan aterrador que acompañaba aquellos momentos de tensión se apoderó del lugar. Shun se quedó helado, no quedaba más que hacer la pregunta de rigor:

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó con preocupación. Hyoga se tomó su tiempo. Se quedó callado, como pensado que hacer o que decir. Shun volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco exaltado—¿Qué sucede, Hyoga? ¡¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Seiya?!—La mirada agrietada del Cisne lo decía todo.

—Esta… está muerto.

Shun se quedó petrificado. Cayó de rodillas mientras se aferraba a sus cadenas, sus ojos expresaban aquella tristeza que ahora se apoderaba de su mente y alma. Bajó la cabeza mientras emitía unos cuantos quejidos que evidentemente reflejaban el gran dolor que sentía. Observó el cuerpo de su compañero. Sus ojos vacíos, sin vida y de su pecho una gran mancha de sangre que se extendía. Sus labios faltos de color y múltiples golpes presente en cada parte de su cuerpo. El caballero de Andrómeda no se contuvo y volviendo a bajar la cabeza dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Aquello quejidos hacían que Hyoga se estremeciera, pero mantenía la cabeza en alto. Sostuvo con fuerza las correas de la caja de Pandora donde aguardaba la armadura de Seiya y pensó en todos los momentos vividos junto al Pegaso. Lucharon juntos, lloraron juntos, protegieron a la tierra y a su diosa Athena como su valerosa misión indicaba. La despedida era triste, pero se sentía que finalmente Seiya quedaría en la memoria de todos, como una leyenda.

Los pasos lentos y arrastrados de aquellas presencias malignas que se acercaban les hicieron recordar que estaban en medio de una guerra. Era demasiado tarde cuando notaron que todo eso era un burdo escenario armado y que finalmente habían caído en la trampa. Los dos caballeros giraron sus cabezas hacía la parte más oscura del bosque y observaron con alerta como varios pares de ojos les miraban y parecían acercarse. Sin embargo, antes de ponerse de pie y atacar, "Seiya" les tomó desprevenidos y atacó ferozmente alejándolos de la armadura de Pegaso.

Los gritos de dolor fueron ahogados por la espesura del bosque…

* * *

¡Hola! La verdad pido disculpas por el retraso, en realidad tuve muchos problemas para continuar porque se me juntaron innumerables trabajos. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y voy a las aclaraciones:

-Cómo notaran, al parecer algo hacía que el cosmos de Shiryu y los niños no se percibiera. Era una especie de campo de energía creado por Anubis para terminar más rápido con el trabajo. Escenas posteriores el campo se destruye por misma decisión del susodicho.

-Los seres se nutren de Anubis. Aproveche la mitología de este personaje Egipcio para darle sentido a la escena donde "reviven" los seres extraños. Anubis está relacionado con la resurrección y también se dice que después de que Osiris tomara el mando, este se limito a embalsamar los cuerpos de los Faraones. Así que la técnica "Dark Rebirth" se ideo de ahí.

-Me pareció una buena idea que Seiya fuera sin importarle si dejaba su armadura o no. Pienso que va con su personalidad. ¡Además era Shiryu en peligro!

-Algo que no supe como introducir fue la manera en que Kiki logró llevar la caja y sostener a su amigo. Verán, cada uno de los niños tomó a Shikaro del brazo para que se apoyara en sus hombros, Kiki tomó la capa de Heliké y la enrollo en forma de saco para dejar caer la caja ahí. Al llegar con Shaina se volvió a acomodar la capa para que protegiera su brazo.

-Efectivamente, Lince era alumno de Auriga. Aunque digamos que el muchacho se deja _llevar_, no como su maestro que sabe como comportase frente a una guerra.

-Que Aioros tomara el mando del ejército fue algo que decidí viendo algunos capitulo de Saint Seiya, mejor dicho, aquella escena donde muestran a Sagitario como el líder.

-En realidad, aquella forma tan disciplinada de organizarse fue gracias al intenso entrenamiento que tuvieron después del primer ataque al Santuario.

-Las frases de Shaina: Cuando dice "_Muchos murieron tratando de ganarse el puesto_" se refiere a que después de todo todavía se conserva aquella tradición de que un gran grupo entrena para conseguir cierta armadura. Sin embargo, ninguno había podido superar el nivel que se necesitaba pues Kiki registraba una marca muy digna. La otra frase: "_Ya que eres el alumno de Afrodita no habrá reparos en que puedas luchar_" hace referencia al espíritu de lucha del caballero de Piscis. Recordemos que en el manga se le conocía como el más cruel y temido de todos, ósea que de todas formas debió de ser un guerrero hábil. Shaina le pide a Karsten que demuestre que también puede llegar a ser temible. Y lo último: Al final cuando expresa su furia y dice "_idiotas_" quise hacer un juego ya que si se fijan la oración de arriba termina en niños. Se resume: Niños idiotas.

-Anteriormente se había dicho que si se estaba buscando a Kiki. Aquí se menciona que sólo al explotar la guerra comenzaron a buscarle. Quiero aclarar: En realidad sucedió así… Athena quiso que el muchacho regresara por su cuenta, pero aún así Shion pidió que se recolectara información sobre el niño por si en algún momento la necesitaban y que si era posible le dieran el aviso de lo que sucedía en el Santuario. Kiki no había notado que soldados le seguían el rastro buscando información sobre él. Lo dejaron de seguir por un tiempo, entonces explotó la guerra: Kiki no volvería a menos que le dijeran lo que sucedía. Los soldados van a buscarlo pero lo pierden innumerables veces. Llegan los cinco bronces al orfanato, el niño toma por hecho que ha sido la única vez que quieren llevarlo de vuelta al Santuario y piensa que en realidad sabían dónde estaba pero les importo un comino y sólo cuando pensaron que era necesario le avisaron lo que sucedía. Como verán es una confusión. Entonces, el pelirrojo va a buscar a Shion porque se le ha metido la idea de que todo ese lió ha sido por culpa del patriarca e irá a recriminarle el hecho de haber sido seguido por mucho tiempo. Ahí veremos a Shion hacer gala de su tolerancia (Sí claro, yo le daba una golpe a Kiki por no saber escuchar).

Tratare de que el capitulo siguiente llegue rápido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
